Strong Foundations
by PlotBunnyWranglers
Summary: When an amazing opportunity finally comes up to have everything they want, will they take it? Can they remain professional for the sake of success? Celebrating never felt so good. AH
1. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to our new story. We are really excited about this one, and looking forward to this adventure that will be quite a change of pace from Stupid Volvo Owner. This story is also being highlighted on FicSisters this morning, so we are also so psyched about that as well :) As well as a a brief description of how this story came about, there will also be a teaser for Chapter 2.**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

A blur flashed past Edward Cullen's office, with muttered obscenities he'd been expecting since he'd read the office-wide email minutes earlier. The door across from his slammed, followed by an audible "Argh!", and he watched as the source of the ruckus dropped her bag on the floor, the folders in her arm flew across the desk, and she sat hard in her chair.

Grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, he powered off his monitor and made his way over to her door, tapping twice with his knuckles before cracking it open. Her face spun toward him with a few tears streaming down her cheeks, but those weren't any ordinary tears. Her eyes were nearly black, her jaw clenched, and her nostrils flared with every breath; she was angry, and deservedly so. "Come on, grab your purse and let's get out of here."

Bella shook her head, leaning back in her chair with a frustrated sigh. "I'm fine, Edward. I just need a few minutes."

"I've heard, and you're not fine. Let's go, first round is on me," Edward insisted, nodding toward the doors. She returned her gaze to him with a raised eyebrow. "And the second."

She sighed in resignation, glancing down at the mess she'd created on her desk, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to cut out five minutes early on a Friday like this. Wouldn't want to rip any pompous asshole's head off or anything when he arrives to gloat. And it's not like I haven't put in a shitload of overtime for absolutely nothing lately."

She was rambling, an indication of how angry she was, and for a good reason. Edward leaned against the doorframe, waiting as she stacked the folders into a pile again and then grabbed her purse from the desk drawer. She blew by him, noticeably ignoring the stares and whispers around her as they made their way to the front exit.

Five minutes later, they sat side by side at the bar just around the corner from their office building. It wasn't the first time they had done this. In the three years since Bella had come to work for Sherman & Associates Architectural Firm, she and Edward had developed both a professional and personal rapport. They admired one another's work, which had led to the occasional shared lunch or drink after work, and to what had become a genuine friendship. So the current situation was nothing new for them.

"Corona and a double shot of tequila," Bella said, removing the pin from her hair and letting dark waves fall around her shoulders.

Well, _that_ was new. Only twice before had Edward seen her drink anything but a couple glasses of wine, or if it was a special occasion like her birthday, something along the lines of a _Piña Colada_. Once was when her landlord had opted to not renew her lease, even though she had never missed a rent payment, claiming damage to property. And the other was when her boyfriend admitted to cheating on her. Yet, even then, she'd only switched over to beer _or_ liquor … not both.

She wasn't just angry, she was _livid._

After tossing back her shot, she began shaking her head, her features still tight. "I've just had it, you know? I am so sick and tired of it all. You _know_ how hard I worked on that design, and he did _nothing_. My ideas, my concepts, my work, and _he_ gets lead? All because he's the bosses' nephew. And then, the cherry on top, I'm not even on the team. All that work, and I'm just going to have to hand it over. This is bullshit!"

Edward tipped his own beer to his lips and nodded. "I couldn't agree more. And everyone knows he spends more time on Facebook and texting his girlfriend than actually working. So, who knows, maybe him blowing this opportunity as we all know he will could be the last straw to open his uncle's eyes."

"I've already reached _my_ last straw," Bella answered, flagging down the bartender to order another shot, while simultaneously taking a few prolonged swallows of her beer. "I can't stand the office politics anymore. When drive and hard work are overshadowed by who you know or are related to, this is not a place I want to be. Or can afford to be for that matter, if I ever want to get anywhere. I'm not content to sit on my ass and do the same boring thing that requires minimal thought or creativity, or fuck, even architectural knowledge whatsoever. A third grader's stick figures are more innovative than anything that asswipe could ever come up with on his own. I think it's time I start looking for a new job."

Her statement gave Edward pause, bringing him to set his beer down on the bar and turn his head toward her. "You're considering leaving?"

"No, I've _been_ considering leaving for a while now, in the back of my mind. I don't want to be one of those people who sits idle in a job that will get them nowhere, just because it's secure and they are too scared to take the shot at something better, you know?" Bella replied, shrugging her shoulders. "For three years, I've worked my ass off, and for what? To sit and do the same shit year after year. No growth, no challenge. Every time I strive for something better, all I'm left with is the self-doubt and wondering what I could have done better or different. This time, I _know_ there was nothing. I did everything right, and I still got fucked over. I could do so much better than this shit, even if I have to work my way up from the bottom all over again. They are so archaic and misogynistic. We lost some great potential clients that could get the company's name in magazines because of their attitudes."

"That's very true." Edward's voice was somewhat distant as he distractedly nursed his beer.

That caused her to cock an eyebrow in question. "Am I wrong?"

"No, I just said that was true, Bella."

"Yeah, with that look."

"What look?"

"_That_ one," she emphasized, pointing to his face. His thick brown eyebrows furrowed further, and her calling him out had him running his hands over his unruly reddish-brown hair. "See, I know that look. I've seen that look, and it always preludes something you have to say. So say it."

The last time she seen it…well, she didn't want to think about it. It wasn't the time or the place.

Edward schooled his features, but his game face was just as familiar to her. "There was no look. I was just thinking."

Bella turned on her stool, with her elbow resting on the bar to look at him. "Spill it, Edward."

"Wow, tequila makes you bossy," Edward taunted with a grin, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. His features turned serious again and he shifted to face her directly as well. "There has been something I've wanted to talk to you about for a while now. I put my notice in four days ago."

Bella's hand flew up to her mouth to keep from spewing beer all over him in her shock at his sudden revelation, her eyes widened as far as they would go, until she composed herself enough to swallow. "You what? You're leaving? Why didn't you tell me? And how didn't news like that spread through the entire building in thirty seconds flat? What the hell, Edward!"

"If you'll let me get a word in edgewise, I will explain," he replied, causing her to give a frustrated sigh and purse her lips with her eyes staring at the ceiling for a moment. Once she had brought her gaze back to him and folded her arms over her chest, he continued. "First of all, the partners asked me to keep it quiet for now, and they are still trying to throw numbers around to try and convince me to stay. I won't take any of it, because my mind is firmly made up, but I didn't want to distract you, either. Your focus was on this project, and I was so sure you were going to get it. And if you did, I knew what a huge opportunity that would be for you, so there was no way I was going to stand in the way of that."

"Edward," Bella interrupted, snapping her fingers in front of him to catch his attention. "You're rambling. What are you talking about?"

"I'm going freelance. I've stopped taking on new clients for the firm and I am wrapping up the projects I can within the next month, and anything else will be delegated out. And for essentially the same reasons you just gave," Edward answered with a shrug. "And what could be more of a challenge than starting your own business, right?"

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, and not to mention daring. You're serious about this."

"Very. I have been scoping locations for months, doing research on what is required for business licenses and such. I've just gotten the loan for the office space, and acquired a few potential clients that seem decently promising. Two of them were looking into hiring me again through the firm for expansions on previous projects, but when I told them I was not taking on any new clients, they declined on signing another contract. So I've been working on my bids for them."

"Wow, that's just… I don't know what to say. Besides congratulations, this is awesome. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, you were the first person I thought of to tell once I made my decision." He smiled at her, shrugging as that grin fell. "Then the Bowman Housing Development crossed your desk and I knew I couldn't distract you with my news."

She let his words sink it, took another long drink from her beer, aware that he was watching her. "If we're going for honesty here, yeah, if you had told me, I definitely would've been distracted." Try devastated; he was the only person aside from Angela and Ben at work she was friends with, yet she would've been excited and happy for him. It was such a huge step. "Still upset you didn't tell me."

"I apologize."

She nodded absently, deep in thought when it suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a minute. That project landed on my desk almost a year ago, Edward."

"More like nine months," he teased, quick to smile when she only glared at him. "I was planning on telling you today regardless, even if things had gone well."

She rolled her eyes and tapped her shot glass on the bar top, quickly getting a refill. The look she leveled at him would have sent most men running for the hills. "I thought we were _friends_, Edward. Tell me if the situation was reversed, you wouldn't be upset?"

It was true; he would've been. However, the conversation was steering toward dangerous territory, so he decided to get to the point. "I wanted to ask you to be my partner."

That time, Bella couldn't contain the cough. "What is it with you and making big announcements while I'm mid drink tonight?" She wiped her mouth, giving the bartender a quiet thank you for the towel he handed her.

"Lush." Edward's crooked grin when he said the word emphasized his looks and Bella found herself getting a little too warm. Dark green eyes, chiseled jaw, and one winking dimple made for a dangerous combination. She was far from immune.

"You really wanted to ask me that? Our fields are so different."

"All the more reason. Two fields are better than one, more potential clients." He nodded, rubbing his mouth with a few fingertips. She saw when he made another decision. "The offer still stands. Fifty-fifty all the way, you'll handle housing developments and homes, while I handle the businesses and high-rises, as usual. On the rare occasion that we have to collaborate, we'll divvy up the work."

"You're serious?" she asked again, still unable to believe what she was hearing, and becoming more stunned by the second. She noticed that he hadn't taken another drink since he made his big announcement. He wasn't drunk or even buzzed enough to make shit up.

"I've wanted this for a while now." Something about the way he said it, while looking her square in the eyes, caused a shiver of awareness to tingle down her spine.

"Since when?"

He looked away again, picking absently on the label of his bottle. "It's always been a dream of mine to have my own firm, and I've been considering this course for a while now, you know that."

She did. They'd gone out for a drink with a few of their co-workers after her first month with the firm. Out of the four they hired, she was the only one to remain. He told her how he'd been working for two years with the company and that he hoped to make partner in another three. If not, he'd strike out on his own. At the time, she hadn't taken him seriously, since it seemed exceedingly ambitious. However, the same glint he had that night was in his eyes now.

"When did it get serious, to the point that you started making concrete plans and putting them into motion, I guess is the more accurate statement?"

Edward was afraid she'd ask that question. Bella always had a way about her that made him want to tell her everything. As they sat side by side, he wanted to do just that. "It was shortly after _that night_."

For a brief moment, he thought she had forgotten. Yet, when she seemed to remember, she was quick to turn away. "Look," he said softly after another minute of silence. "I know this was a lot to throw at you right now. You're angry and you've been drinking—"

"I'm not drunk."

Edward leaned away from her, aware that he'd been considerably closer. Too close. The woman smelled incredible, and even with the cloying scent of alcohol around the bar, he wanted more. Dangerous thoughts, so he moved away and watched as she tried to tell him she was fine. Bella wasn't much of a drinker, a lightweight. Having started the night with three shots and a beer, she was well on her way to tipsy.

"I know you're not," he lied and shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is, let's get out of here. You can go home and think about all this. If you're serious about leaving the firm, I want you as my partner. No one else I know has the same work ethic I do, or would work as hard as I intend to for the company to be a success as I know you would."

"Yeah, I need to sleep on it," she said, frowning a little. After another bout of silence, she nodded. "It's a big decision, and I need to weigh out my options. I have to make a list."

Edward chuckled, well aware of Bella's tendency to have a list for just about everything. When she first started, it was a cute quirk made her computer and desk look like a multicolor mess of sticky notes. Now she organized all her lists on some fancy app on her tablet.

"Shut up," she said with a scowl, but laid a hand on her rumbling stomach. "Oh God, that's attractive when your stomach is louder than the bar on a Friday night."

"All right, you should get some food in there. Come on, I'll walk you home." She looked at him warily, something warming in her sienna eyes. They heated to an intensity that had him draining the rest of his beer in one swallow. He offered his hand to help her off the stool and kept hold of it until they were out the door.

Once outside, she breathed in deeply, swaying toward him.

"Keep telling yourself you're not drunk, Bella," he said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"I'm not." She stumbled slightly, using his arm for support. His hands automatically reached out for her. "Don't say a damn word."

Edward chuckled, his hand firmly attached to her elbow as she straightened up. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall over, he slid his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from touching her further. "I wasn't even considering it."

The air seemed to grow cooler with every step they took, the sun having almost completely set, and her arms crossed over her chest as she continued to walk beside him. Yet, the atmosphere still seemed to sizzle with the magnitude of the situation, in essence their future, hanging between them. "I don't even know what to say about this right now, Edward."

"Don't say anything right now. Just take some time tonight, order some takeout and sleep on it. We can talk in the morning over breakfast."

She nodded, letting her head fall back for a moment and feeling the breeze tease her hair. "There's nothing like pancakes and bacon to start fresh after a day like this."

Edward smiled. "Exactly, plus it'll help with your hangover."

"Not drunk." She scratched her cheek with her middle finger, but said nothing else for the next couple of minutes. The silence was heavy and his fingers were twitching in his pockets to reach out for her, but always managed to catch himself first. "This is me," she said once they reached her apartment building. He nodded and looked up, thinking it was time to leave. When his gaze returned to her face, she was watching him with those heated eyes again. The dim lights overhead casted shadows on her face, but they managed to highlight the wetness of her naturally pink lips after she licked them. The nervous way she tucked her hair behind her ear showed that she was just as hesitant to let him go as he was to leave, but he knew he had to. "You want to come up? Maybe talk over pizza or something?"

Edward sighed, shaking his head. "I really should head home. We need some time to think, don't you agree?"

Bella nodded and took a step closer to him, slipping her arms around his waist. "Thank you for allowing me vent, and for the drinks. And as for the rest, yeah, we do."

Edward held his breath, trying not to inhale the scent of her hair as he embraced her in return, but in the end, he couldn't resist. She always smelled so damn good, and it did nothing to help his racing mind and heart. Her eyes rose to meet his and her face inched closer as he felt her fingers curl around the fabric of his shirt at the small of his back. With a relenting groan, he closed the small space between them, his mouth slanted over hers. Her lips were pliant under his, tasting of cinnamon and alcohol. His hands captured her face, his fingers sinking into luxurious hair. She didn't take long to respond with a moan as her hands moved to clutch the lapels of his jacket to pull him closer. He felt her long lashes feather along his cheek, only adding to the heady experience.

"Come up," she gasped once their lips parted, shivering in his firm hold. He only shook his head, pressing a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"You know why I can't. You have a lot to think about," he murmured, desire coursing through him, his body protesting as he tried to pull away. God, he wanted her. "And you've had too much to drink." Her hands attempted to hold him captive, her eyes on his. "And this… this can't happen." Another word tumbled from his lips, but she was still too lost in his touch to hear it.

"Edward." Bella watched as he walked away, one hand clenched into a fist before he stuffed it into his pocket. He looked over his shoulder, a matching heat in his eyes he could undoubtedly see in hers.

"I'll meet you at the diner around nine. Good night, Bella."

**~oOo~**

Bella tossed her keys on the table, her purse slid to the floor with a thud. Her back leaned against the door behind her, as confusion reigned supreme in her mind. Why had Edward stopped and denied her invitation? She groaned. Her body was still warm from the press of his, a feeling she wouldn't soon forget.

She stumbled away from the door, a reminder that perhaps she did have too much to drink. Beer and tequila chasers were not typical of her, not since her college days. Yet, she knew Edward had held back for more than that reason.

_You still work together, _she reminded herself. _The company clause is the reason. _"Maybe," she said aloud.

Thinking clearly was not feasible with alcohol and little food in her system. She had worked through lunch to make sure she was ready for the meeting, the one that went south fast. How she made it through all four hours of it without killing the weasel known as Eric Yorkie was beyond her. She had always prided herself on her strength and ability to remain professional, but it hadn't stopped her from imagining her hands wrapped around Eric's throat every time the word "we" fell from his mouth.

Her fingers worked the buttons of her blouse open, as she searched for a menu for the Thai place a few blocks away. Soon, the rest of her clothes fell to the floor on the way to her bedroom, that time searching for something comfortable to wear. She grabbed an oversized t-shirt from her dresser, placing her order before washing her face and pulling up her hair.

As tempting as it sounded, a pint of Cherry Garcia was not on the menu since she drank, but she was determined to indulge her sweet tooth. If she couldn't have the taste of Edward's lips on her tongue for the rest of the night, at least she'd have some chocolate.

Once in the kitchen, she pulled out the ingredients for brownies, something she hadn't made in months. The housing project had taken up most of her time, and she often brought work home. There was little time for anything else, especially a damn social life. "And for what?" she growled, setting the bowl in her mixer a little too hard. "For that lazy little shit to lead the damn project."

For several minutes, she worked on making brownies and avoided thinking too much about earlier. She needed full brain capacity before she went _there_, and that required food. She buzzed in the delivery boy a few moments after popping in her brownies into the oven. She nearly moaned at the scent of food, famished.

An hour later, with her hunger sated, she grabbed her iPad and started her new list, with pros and cons at the top of each column. However, Edward's green eyes were the first thing that popped in her head. The look she caught in them an instant before his lips met hers earlier was reminiscent of _that_ night, the one he made clear that he remembered as clearly as she did.

Nine months before, just the two of them out for dinner after work. A couple of drinks, a few laughs, and one unexpected kiss goodnight in the parking lot. It started with a gentle and innocent brush of his lips on her cheek, lingering for a moment before her face turned and their mouths met tentatively. It began soft, but quickly escalated as the one they'd shared downstairs had, but just as abruptly ended. They'd stared at one another in shock, each seemingly surprised by the want that still lingered in the other's eyes even once the kiss ended. It then soon shifted to a look of despair in them both.

The clause. It struck them simultaneously that no matter how much they might have wanted this, it could never be as long as they worked at Sherman & Associates. There was zero tolerance for interoffice relationships, and they'd seen that clause enforced twice, just in the time that Bella had been there. Although he'd mentioned at dinner that night that the three year goal he'd set for himself had passed with no hope of becoming partner any time soon, and he was strongly considering his next course of action, it wasn't happening any time in the immediate future. So, regardless of their desires, a relationship beyond what they currently shared could not be pursued, and neither of them wanted the other to be their dirty little secret.

Yet clearly, the desire was still there. It became obvious by that kiss outside of her building. Her thoughts returned for just a moment to replay it, positive that he said "yet" after declaring it couldn't happen.

Meaning it couldn't happen yet.

Settling on the couch and tucking her legs beneath her, she shook her head to try to clear her thoughts and focused on her list. Obviously, the first "pro" would be the amazing opportunity it would present. Without the office politics, she wouldn't have to worry about a repeat of that afternoon. At least if she lost a client, it would be because someone else's ideas were better, not that hers were great, but not with her presenting them, and that was something she could live with.

Also high on the pro list was that she could trust Edward. He admired her professionally and she knew he would never screw her over that way. Another plus was the possibility of working on the Cliffside house for a famous actress out in California. It would've been hers, but the men at the firm made her believe her vision wasn't feasible. Bella knew she could pull it off with minimal adjustments, but they wouldn't hear of it. They also would not allow her to work on it as architects in the firm were not allowed to take on "side projects", especially with former potential clients, while working for them. She knew the actress hadn't found an architect yet. The house would get the national attention and she wanted to design gorgeous and innovative houses. She would be able to work on the projects _she _wanted. Off the top of her head, she could name five prospective clients that wanted her but refused to work with the firm.

Yet, she had to be realistic; there were also cons. She shook her head and went back to the list. It also meant the probability of working at least eighty hours a week for the first of year of business. They first had to build a sufficient client list that would justify hiring interns and other architects. To give them more of an edge and make them a one-stop shop sort of business, they could consider bringing in a landscape architect since they often consulted with them. Again, they would need to be more established.

Long hours would a con, but the pro would be working on projects that interested them. She continued in the same manner for a few minutes, putting off the inevitable.

There was something that was both a pro and a con. The attraction and pull between Edward and Bella was still very much present, even after months of setting those feelings and desires aside. They would have the freedom to pursue a relationship, one they'd ignored for the sake of their careers. It was a pro since the desire was so potent and to finally be able to have what they wanted would be a relief in many ways. It was also a con because if their relationship went awry, could they continue to work together?

Also, working with someone you're attracted to is a difficult task when you _can't_ do anything about it. Going into this thing, knowing there was even a possibility of something more while working together even more directly than they already had been, would they be able to remain professional?

Almost immediately, she rolled her eyes and removed that one from the list. She and Edward had _always_ been able to remain professional and maintain a friendship through the most hectic of situations. Even after that kiss, they had risen above and worked in very close proximity to one another without even so much as a lingering brush of their hands since. So why should this one be any different? They didn't even bring personal issues into work, and had saved them until they were on their own time. Professionalism was not even a concern for them, regardless of how much she wanted him, or vice versa.

She looked at the list one more time, her mind approaching dangerous territory. Quickly, her fingers typed in something in the Pro column.

_Teasing Edward by wearing the black skirt he claims he hates would be fun. _Laughing at her dirty mind, she erased it from the list, but not before realizing what it meant. She had made her decision.


	2. Opportunity Knocking

**AN: We want to take the time to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, all the RT's and word of mouth we've received. Thanks again to Fic Sisters, so many new readers with the post. Thanks to the lovely Mina for her amazing work on the banner/cover.**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Edward crossed the street, grateful that he'd taken the time to walk to the diner instead of driving. He needed to think and mid-morning, downtown traffic wouldn't allow for that.

Soon, he'd have to face Bella after the kiss they shared the night before. He had no idea what he'd do if she'd forgotten everything they talked about at the bar, or even what happened under the lights of her building.

It had been difficult to leave her. Twice, he had to talk himself out of turning around and taking up her offer. There was no doubt what would've happened if he'd gone up to talk. For years, he'd fought the attraction that had been there since the day she started at the firm. When they first met, he'd been in a relationship of two years with Kate and she was with someone from back home. It was easier not to act on the attraction then, especially since, at the time, Bella was still unaware.

It was more difficult to hide once both of their relationships ended, not long after Bella started at the firm. Their glances at one another lingered a bit longer than before, fingers had brushed on more than one occasion when they would meet up for drinks. Yet, they were all too aware of the "no fraternization" contract they had signed upon hire. Not to mention, two colleagues had just been promptly terminated after being caught dating. Rumor had it that the strict policy was due a sexual harassment case from years before. Determined not to allow the attraction to ruin their careers, they had become good friends instead.

From time to time, there had been moments where their connection was palpable, leading one or the other to walk away long enough to compose themselves. Bella was always able to return to the situation as if the sexual tension hadn't nearly ignited between them. He respected her for that and he couldn't risk her career just to sate his lust. It was soon obvious after spending time with her that it was much more than that, and still, they managed to stay friends.

They had a lot to talk about, and not all of it was business. They had a few things to get out of the way before they sat down and hammered details out for their partnership. That was if she agreed to leave a position with a prestigious firm to start all over. He groaned at his thoughts and looked to find that the diner was in sight.

His gaze settled on their usual spot by the windows, disappointed to find that she wasn't there. Checking the time on his watch, he realized he was rather early. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text message to Bella to see if he should order the usual for her. Anticipation was a brutal monster as he waited for her reply.

The waitress showed him right to his regular table upon arrival and he promptly ordered some coffee. His phone vibrated on the table, alerting him of an incoming message. He braced himself for anything and checked it. He smiled at how a few choppy words could still manage to sound so disgruntled over text.

_Coffee. Double bacon. Stat. _He waited a second more and the next text from Bella came through as he expected. _Please. _

He chuckled and replied. _Sure, and only since you asked so nicely._

She didn't reply, but that only meant she was on her way. The double bacon and coffee meant she was likely battling a hangover. He had already made a couple of calls to confirm a few things in case Bella would ask questions about his plans. Of course, she would, because the woman was thorough and she wouldn't make such a huge decision without some details. He began running through any possible questions she could possibly have in his mind, making sure he was meticulously prepared. By the time he ticked off the last thing on his list, Bella walked in the diner just as their waitress, Shelly, settled their food on the table.

"Dear God, please tell me that's for me," Bella whispered as she sat down, going for the cup of black coffee first. She set her iPad and purse on far end of the table, her eyes closed as she drank deeply. Her dark brown eyes popped open on the second sip and met his concerned gaze.

"Better?"

She nodded and settled her mug on the table. "Of all days to be greeted by damn sunshine in Seattle, it has to be when I'm hung over."

Edward sat back to watch as she popped a piece of bacon in her mouth and moaned. He shifted in his seat and busied his hands by grabbing the salt and pepper. "Last night you were adamant that you weren't drunk."

She cocked a slim eyebrow and held up her fork. "I haven't eaten anything yet, and that cup of coffee is only halfway done. I'm still feeling stabby right now. So you better watch it." To prove her sharp point, her left eye twitched—a sign of a pounding headache.

He held up his hands and tried to keep the smile off his face. His attempt must not have been believable because she stabbed at his plate. "Hey now," he said, pulling it away from her fork.

She grinned and shrugged. "You've been warned for future early meetings. I'm not a morning person."

"Got it, never approach you until you've had a full cup of coffee."

"That's all I ask." She wiggled her eyebrows and hummed at her first bite of pancakes. "So, what happened last night?"

"Fuck," he hissed and ran his hand through his hair. "Are you telling me that you don't remember?"

One corner of her mouth lifted, and she shook her head. "You're too easy to rile up, Edward."

"I'm not sure what to do or say. I've never dealt with hung over Bella, not directly, anyway. "

"You thought I had forgotten," she said, pointing with her fork. "No use in denying it."

Edward couldn't help the husky quality to his voice. "I would hope that something about last night was memorable enough to burn through that haze of alcohol."

Her fork was still poised midair over her plate, but her chest moved a little more rapidly. As if her thoughts lingered on a particular moment of the night before. She shook her head, taking another drink from her cup.

"Considering I'm here, it's safe to say I remember everything." She cocked an eyebrow, trying not to laugh as he groaned.

"You wouldn't be here if you had forgotten or else my text would've made no sense," he said, taking another drink himself. "Clearly, it's too early in the morning for such a conversation. Despite that, it still needs to happen."

"Let's get one of the biggest things you sprung on me last night out of the way," she started to choke suddenly, her face turning a bright red. Her eyes flickered away, widening for some reason. Edward had no clue what had her reacting in such a way, until he went over what she said.

He had to clear his throat to say, "Interesting choice of words."

"Shut up," she said, holding up her pointy weapon of choice again. "I want to do it." She groaned and shook her head. "Dear God, every conversation from now on will likely be dangerous. Eat your food."

"Already bossy, I see, and clearly not a side effect of tequila. Is this a preview of what's to come?" He tried to keep his tone light, but the heavy weight of what needed to be said made that impossible. His eyes closed and he breathed in deeply before composing himself.

"How about we get down to the serious discussion?" Her features morphed into a mask of strength and resolution. "We've remained professional to this point and we need to right now. Don't you agree?"

Edward sat back, ignoring the churning in his stomach. "I'm sorry. It's always been easy to talk to you and now with the potential to have everything I've wanted, it's a heady thought. I can remain professional. Perhaps, it would be best to get that part of our conversation out of the way before we approach business."

Bella appeared deep in thought for a moment as she spread jelly on her toast, and then sighed. "I want everything, too."

"There's a 'but' in that. I can hear it from here. Before you say anything, I think we should wait."

Her shoulders tensed. "Are you still seeing Gianna?" Of course, she'd ask, he thought. After the birthday party for their boss, in which his ex-girlfriend attended with him, he should have expected it. That night resulted in disaster, and he had never brought her around again. His date had realized instantly that he had more than platonic feelings for his colleague. After that, Gianna's jealously and lack of trust led to the end of that relationship.

"Bella, I told you that ended a year ago. I haven't seen her since." That seemed to surprise her.

"Oh. It's just that you haven't really mentioned seeing anyone else since, and it's kinda been a long time to go without, you know what I mean?" Bella mumbled, still avoiding eye contact with him. "It's not like I'm under the delusion that you've been celibate. You're a young man, attractive, I'm sure you wouldn't have any trouble…"

"Okay," Edward interrupted her, stopping her rambling and leaning forward on the table. "First of all, I'm not a cheater. So, if I was seeing someone, what transpired between us on your doorstep last night would have never happened. And second, I haven't been with anyone since that night at the restaurant. Not only have I had far more important things on my plate than worrying about dating, but my interests also lie elsewhere, and I don't do casual sex just for the sake of it."

Bella smiled, though she tried to keep it reserved, despite the rush of relief it gave her. "Oh, well that's good to know."

"That's not the reason I believe we should wait. This endeavor, our partnership in business, will keep us far too busy even to entertain the idea of dating anyone, much less someone that means as much as you do. If we're going to start something, I want to give it my full attention and be all in. I can honestly say I can't do that until we're at least settled into our new offices and have a client or two each."

"I think I can handle that, and I actually feel very much the same way," she said softly after a few moments. "I really don't see how I'd balance everything we have to do and a new relationship on top of it. I would want to be all in, too."

"I want it all, so I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that." He hoped that she understood what he was trying to say. There would be no one else for him, until they were both ready. If she did, she didn't say anything and moved forward.

"I have one last question, some clarification, if you will." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Did you make the decision to leave the company because of that kiss, and by extension, me?"

"Honestly, I cannot say that it deterred me from exploring my options, Bella. I'm not going to lie about that. However, you know that I'm an ambitious person, and that my goal to make partner in the allotted time I had, didn't pan out. Even now, they're offering money, but not what I was striving for, and it's too late, anyway. There are more important things than money, or even partner in a firm. The idea that I can design something amazing without _their _name attached to it is highly appealing. I expect to have a few awards and magazine articles in my repertoire soon." The cocky smile on his lips was the finishing touch to his speech.

"I'll have you know that I'll be in magazine before you," Bella said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, matching his arrogant tone. He had the ideas and portfolio to back it up, but so would she.

"Somehow, I have a feeling you will." A devilish smile formed on his lips. "Care to make a wager on that?"

"No, I'd win. What's the point? So, now that we're on the same page with that." She pushed away the last of her food and pulled out her iPad, clearing her throat to continue. She was going into business mode, and he loved watching it take her over. "You mentioned the loan for the offices."

He nodded and watched her pull up a list of questions she had for him. "You can handle business cards and letterhead," he said, pointing at that item on her list, before returning to the topic at hand. "The office space is vacant, and I just need to sign the paperwork to finalize the sale. I'd like to have a crew come in to update the electrical and tear down some walls as soon as possible. We'll need the two offices for us. An open area with lots of lighting would be ideal, reception area, and a conference room. We should find a contractor to help us with a floor plan."

"I have one in mind," she said, chewing on a piece of bacon. "Any chance we can see the office space today?"

"I have the code to the lockbox, so yes. I also have a designer in mind for the decorating. My mother and I have used her before, and she's great with office spaces. I would like your input on that as well, so visiting the office was already on _my_ list today."

"Ball parking a timeline for renovations, I'd say three months until we can open our doors."

"That quickly?" Edward pulled out his cell phone and texted Alice, the interior designer, asking if she had time to meet later.

"Jasper has time now since he's new to the area," Bella said absently, crossing things off her list. "Especially if we can get the floor plans and permits done quickly, he could probably start next week, if we needed him to."

Edward checked the incoming message and nodded. "Alice said she can meet with us later today Said I need to be armed with a Frappuccino."

"I like her already," Bella stated with a smile. "I'll call Jasper in a bit to see if he has time, too. You're leaving the firm in three weeks, and once I give my resignation on Monday, I'm going to try to shorten my stay to no longer than that. There isn't much left on my plate now that I lost the housing project."

"I'd love to see the look on Eric's face when he realizes you're leaving."

Bella threw her head back to laugh, but hissed as she grabbed her head. "Oh my God, don't make me laugh again. Ow."

"No more tequila for you," Edward said humorously, grateful that the earlier tension had diminished enough to get through their conversation.

"It's for the best. Tequila makes my clothes fall off," she said cheekily. At his groan, she laughed and hissed again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I have to admit that I kind of like it, though." Her confession had her looking away.

Edward placed his hand over hers and smiled. "I think I can handle our usual banter, even if it steers away from PG, occasionally."

She sighed, relaxing again. "Who knew I'd be into delayed gratification."

"Check, please!" Edward joked, the remaining tension efficiently dissipated.

**~oOo~**

Bella was overwhelmed. Their conversation had continued, and after a couple of hours, the table at the diner was full of notes and half-addressed ideas drawn on napkins. They'd been going over details and realized that they needed a suitable place to work until the office space was ready.

"We're basically going from our job at the firm for the next month to working on setting up our business at the end of the day. The diner is not going to work. And I need to fly out to see Jane about the Cliff House as soon as I can without a conflict of interest, before she gives someone else consideration."

"You have that one in the bag," Edward said, shaking his head. "That project should've been yours from the beginning. I don't understand why they refused to work with her."

"It was because it was _her _project. They asked more than once if her husband would be coming in to discuss ideas, but she kept telling them it was _her _dream house and that he'd agree with whatever _she_ wanted."

"She'll love whatever you come up with," he said, dropping his pen on the table. "And about where we'll be working until the offices are finished, I think my place will be for the best. I have a dining room I don't even use that can serve as our office until then. It lets in plenty of light that would be ideal for drafting during the day, and that would be the best place to set up some temporary lighting as well, if needed. I'll get a couple of desks in there."

"I have one that I use at home. I can have it moved there."

"That works." Edward checked the time and started to help her pack up. "Come on, we need to grab a cab if we plan to see the office space."

**~oOo~**

"Wow, this is one hell of a space," Bella commented in amazement, stepping further inside and taking in area surrounding her. She could definitely understand why Edward had wanted that particular space so badly. The massive windows allowed for plenty of natural light throughout the day, the high ceilings gave the feeling of openness she didn't have in the cramped quarters of her office. Even the conference rooms at their building couldn't compare to this. It had a loft, industrial feel to it. It wasn't in some huge skyscraper where they'd likely get lost among the bigger companies, but downtown near the shopping center. The monorail ran along one side of the building, and the views from the floor to ceiling windows were of the busy street below.

"You can see why I had to have it," he said, pointing toward two sectioned off areas at the opposite end of the space. Their offices would be side by side, as it should be, and large with picturesque views of the city. It all seemed too good to be true, for this to be really happening to her.

"Glass," she said, spreading her hands wide and looking up. "The floor plan needs to be as open as possible, maybe use glass instead of solid walls."

Edward leaned against a column in the center of the room, watching as Bella examined each office. "That was exactly my first thought when we walked in just now. Knock down most of the walls, put in some support, of course, allowing the light to travel throughout."

Bella looked over her shoulder, smiling. To think he'd see that every day for the next few months, with her so close, he wondered if he'd remain sane during that time. She had a mouth designed do and say sinful things, but had the ability to make someone laugh out loud. Lips in their natural color, full and framing her white, imperfect smile. She was beautiful as her excitement grew.

She continued to tell him about some of her ideas, using her hands to talk. He loved that about her; how she immersed herself so fully into a project, and became so passionate about it. Dressed in slim jeans and a black top that exposed one sexy shoulder, he couldn't help the need to touch her.

Under the pretense of showing her the big reveal about their office space, he placed his hand just above the perfect curve of her ass. She'd worn a backless dress to an office event once, so he knew beneath his palm were two sweet dimples. Warmth greeted his touch, as did a slight shiver of awareness or desire from her. He wasn't sure which, but either one would please him.

"Let me show you what the former eccentric owner had put in during his stay."

Curious as ever, she followed without questioning him. He guided her toward one of the two offices. They could easily knock down a few walls and create four equally sized offices, but he was pleased she wanted to keep it as it was. The panoramic view of the street below briefly caught her eye when they entered, and then he had her stand before a set of doors.

"You're showing me a bathroom?"

"The bathroom, which unfortunately is shared between us, is that door." Her brow furrowed, but she nodded, waiting for him to continue. "The esteemed and slightly off his rocker previous owner valued his privacy."

The doors slid open to reveal a set of stairs. "We have a fucking private stairway to some dark attic in our office!"

Edward chuckled. "The door opens only to this side, but yes. Let's see where it leads us." She practically tugged him up the first few steps. Having Bella climb the stairway in front of him was not a good idea since he could hardly keep his eyes off her ass. He drew in a deep breath and tried to find something else to focus on, but it only minimally cut his desire. The spray of brown freckles on her shoulder wasn't any less sexy.

"I think the past owner was a perv," Bella said, laughing a little when they climbed out onto the roof. It was surprisingly bare for such a large space, but for a few heating/cooling units, some vents, and antennas. There was a small area closed off with a lattice and seating area, facing the building across from them, with mirrored windows slightly distorting their reflections.

"I see where your mind travels when it comes to mirrors," he said in a lower tone, delving deeply into dangerous waters. "Good to know."

"Like you weren't thinking about it, but that isn't even what I meant," she grumbled as she rolled her eyes. He had, but she didn't need to know that. "Look at the view from right here."

Edward stepped closer to where she was standing. The sitting area consisted of a loveseat, a small table, even a chaise lounge chair, with a direct view into the gym across the street—right where a yoga class was currently in session. "Wow, I hadn't even noticed that."

"Good to know," Bella echoed with a wink, nudging his elbow with hers, before continuing her perusal. "I have to admit this is amazing. This is perfect way to have some privacy in the middle of a long day."

Edward had never seen Bella look more excited. She spent the next few minutes exploring the secluded spot and finally realized what it meant. "It'll be between just you and me, if you'd like. Maybe a receptionist would have to know eventually, and as we grow, I'm sure someone will spot it."

Bella nodded. "We'll have to hold off on a receptionist. I crunched some numbers going on business funds alone, until we can no longer handle calls and such, we can't really afford to hire anyone. And we want this all on the books, right?"

"Absolutely. We'll find a way to handle it until then," he said, checking his watch. "Alice is running late."

"So is Jasper." She sat on the leather couch, pulling out her cell phone.

Too curious for his own good, he had to ask. "Jasper?" He settled onto the loveseat, his arm resting along the back of it.

"Old friend from back home," she replied easily, a small grin on her face. "Is that a little jealously I detect there, Edward?"

"Curiosity is not the same as jealously." He adjusted his collar of his shirt, uncomfortable with the thought of that.

Her eyes widened slightly, leaning toward him to whisper. "You are aware that you have a 'tell' when you're lying, right?"

He tugged on a curl of her hair that fell along her jawline, refusing to admit she was right. "Please enlighten me about this friend of yours from back home."

She turned serious, looking away. "He was my ex's best friend. He recently moved closer to the city and decided to expand his father's construction business out here. Which is why he's not super busy, yet."

"Was?"

Edward wouldn't be satisfied with half answers, Bella realized. He knew about the cheating ex, so why not tell him everything. "Yes, _was_, as in no longer best friends. Hell, not even friends at all. My ex cheated on me with Jasper's fiancée at the time."

"I've said this before, but your ex is an asshole." She smiled at that. "So then the two of you became friends."

"We were good ones before, then became even more so with our mutual bonding ground of douchebag exes. It's never been more than that, though." She looked at him, her eyes a remarkable shade of cinnamon-brown. Under certain lighting, he swore he saw specks of gold in them. Then after a moment, he watched them darken. "Is this really happening?" she asked, her hand reaching out to touch his hand on his knee. "I don't want this to be a dream."

"Pinch me. That should prove if either of us is currently dreaming." Another little shiver ran through her as she did as he asked, making him cringe. She laughed in that full body way of hers, that had her head thrown back, curls everywhere and the length of her neck exposed. That time, there was no wince from her with the motion, so it was obvious that she had fully recovered from her hangover. With the will of its own, his hand lifted to stroke her racing pulse with his thumb. She exhaled sharply, her eyes still on his. "See, not a dream."

"Still seems like it." Breathy, he would call her voice. He wanted more of it, but knew he had to put that wall up again.

Reluctance had him lingering for a moment longer, his thumb brushing her soft skin once more. "Come on, I think we should head downstairs."

Bella cleared her throat, needing a little space, but the cramped quarters of the stairway with Edward would not help her compose herself. He smelled too damn good. "You go on ahead. I'll be down there shortly."

Edward's half-crooked smile had her instantly warming, and regretting that she hadn't worn one of her power suits to help her maintain professionalism. He whistled as he stepped through the door and winked just as it closed.

She collapsed to her side and screamed into the cushion in the hopes of muffling it. It was going to be a long few months. Edward Cullen's sex appeal was potent and potentially lethal to her health. She'd seen him wear jeans before, but the pair he wore now, showed off great thighs and a killer ass. Add the effect of a grey dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and he was devastating. She steered away from the thoughts of his great hair and checked her cell for messages.

Remembering that she needed new batteries for her favorite boyfriend replacement, she noted that on her phone and headed downstairs.

She could hear Edward greet a very exuberant and loud Alice, their interior designer, when she stepped into the office. "Let's get the show on the road! Where's your partner? I need to meet her now. Edward Anthony Cullen, did you forget my Frappuccino?"

Bella sent a quick text to Jasper, hoping he'd be willing to save the day and pick up the drink for Alice. His reply was instant, and luckily, there was a coffee shop around the corner and he agreed without hesitation. A minute later, she stepped out of the office, adjusting her top, ready to meet the woman that would help making some of her dreams come true.

Alice cocked an eyebrow when she saw her, then shared a look with Edward. "I can see why you like her."

His look was a full on glare, luckily Bella wasn't on the receiving end of it. "This is why I don't like working with family," he said to Alice.

Family? Bella thought his sister's name was Rosalie. "Another sister?"

"No, this is my cousin, Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Brandon, and your drink is on the way."

"Life saver, I swear," Alice said, shaking Bella's hand excitingly. "I should just have an IV put in with the stuff. Call me Alice, please."

"Bella." She turned her attention to Edward. "So who gets the office with the stairway to Narnia?"

Edward grinned and chuckled, his cousin's high-pitched laugh following soon after. "That office is all yours, Bella." She nodded, trying not to show how happy she was, but failed in her attempts to hold in a fist pump. It only made the other two laugh more.

"You're right," Alice said with tears practically in her eyes. "She'll fit right in with the family." He talked about her to his cousin apparently, and Bella didn't know what to do with that information.

Edward immediately quieted, ignoring Alice, and ran his hand through his hair, one finger in particular scratching his forehead. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Bella went into her own business mode as well. Once Jasper arrived, they all worked together to come up with ideas to suit their needs and allow for the openness they agreed on earlier. Alice said she'd meet them the next evening with the design plan, and Jasper indicated that he'd have the cost breakdown within a few days.

As Edward locked up a few hours later, he invited Bella to an early dinner. They still had a lot to talk about, and for now, he'd be satisfied with any time he had with her.

**~oOo~**

The moment Bella entered her apartment hours later, she slid her boots off and stripped out of her jeans. Dressed in only her top and underwear, she headed for the kitchen in the search of some chocolate sustenance in the form of her brownies. After indulging in a few bites and pouring a glass of wine, she pulled up a blank document on her laptop. She intended to cap off the end of the perfect day with typing out her letter of resignation, so that was exactly what she did.


	3. Moving Up

Bella had barely arrived at work on Monday, when she heard Garrett, one of the partners, calling her into his office. He appeared slightly unnerved, which she knew meant one thing—they had received her notice.

"I don't know what to say to this, Bella," he said after nearly five minutes of her sitting across from him, watching his eyes staring intently at the computer screen, yet never saying a word. Somehow, it made her confidence rise even higher. "Are you sure about this? Is there nothing we can offer to change your mind?"

Bella sat up straighter, shaking her head determinedly. "No, I'm afraid not. I've been offered an amazing opportunity, and I have to take it."

Garrett sighed and sat back to look at her. "It's a damn shame because you're going places and the others here won't figure that out until it's too late." She appreciated his words, though surprised by them. He wasn't like the other partners. "I hope that you'll consider consulting for us?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look that she knew would've withered weaker men. "Mr. Williams, I'm more than willing to consult for the firm after I leave, but _when _I do, my fee will be extravagant."

"As it should be," he said, laughing a little. He agreed to her terms of leaving in approximately three weeks and said he'd inform human resources shortly. He asked once more if there was anything he could do to change her mind. She answered him with a firm no. With what seemed as reluctance, Garrett rose to his feet. "In my opinion, you've been an asset to the company. I'll reiterate, it's a shame to see you leave. As a matter of curiosity, and just between you and me, I can't help but notice that your resignation happens to coincide with Mr. Cullen's. Is there any correlation?"

Bella only answered with a barely restrained smirk, lifting one shoulder in a shrug, but it was clear that it was all the response he needed. He shook her hand with a smile and a wink, which she returned. As they stepped out of Garrett's office, Bella spotted his personal assistant, Heidi, pretending that she hadn't been sitting just outside of his door, listening intently the entire time, as she suspected she would. Bella was aware that, thanks to Heidi, everyone would know her news by the time she reached her desk.

With her head held high and near smug smile, Bella walked toward her office at the very end of the hall. In the land of the cubicles, a series of bobbing heads rose and fell as she passed, each whispering the news of her and Edward's departure, no doubt. As expected, word had also begun to spread that Edward Cullen was also leaving, sparking a multitude of rumors. Did that mean she was going with him? Would it be a partnership, or was there something else brewing there? She could only imagine.

Her eyes caught Edward's as she approached, where he stood leaning against the doorframe of his office. Dressed in a dark charcoal suit, a grey shirt, and a blue tie, he looked so damn good. He cocked his head toward the elevator and pointed at his watch. It was time for a coffee break.

"You buying?" she mouthed. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. Suddenly, she heard a shout from the large corner office nearby—Eric's office. A curse, followed by a stream of unsavory words rushed out as his door swung open, and since she was so close, he nearly stumbled into Bella.

Dressed impeccably in a pricey grey suit, Eric straightened out, standing to his full height. In her high heels, Bella was about an inch taller. He seemed to have noticed this and ran his hand through his dark hair, clearing his throat.

"You're leaving the company?"

Bella couldn't help but cock an eyebrow. "Yes."

He huffed and needlessly adjusted a cufflink. "May I ask why?"

"I'm moving on to bigger and better things," she said with a careless shrug. "Somewhere I can spread my wings."

"I don't understand. You got the office you wanted last year. Haven't we given you enough?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, cocking a hip and leveled him a look. "_You_ haven't given me anything, the partners did. The only input you possibly had was to make sure I was put in that damn broom closet, conveniently close to yours, so I would work with you on that project."

"We can give you more money, if that's what you want."

"You're not authorized to even say that, Eric," she said and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure your uncle would not appreciate it. Do you really think that if I chose to remain, you could get me to do more work for you?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

She sighed, tired of the conversation. Eric was not listening to anything she said. "I'm heading out for my break." She walked past him, but left him a parting shot, "There's nothing you can offer me to keep me here."

As Bella went to grab her purse in her office, Edward observed as Eric nearly sprinted to his uncle's office. There was no doubt that he'd be desperate to keep Bella on, but it was too late. She made up her mind and he couldn't be happier.

Edward watched Bella walk toward him. A half smile almost lit up her face, chin tilted up giving him a tantalizing view of her graceful neck. Dressed in the pencil skirt he had a love/hate thing for and a plum top, she looked every bit the partner she was destined to be. The skirt hugged her every curve, the hem at her knee, but delicate ruffles along the back hem teased him. He wanted to tug on them and pull that amazing ass against him. Careful to keep his thoughts from going further, he averted his gaze under the guise of closing his office door to collect himself before turning back to her.

"Ready?" she asked him. He nodded, completely aware that everyone was watching them. It didn't matter; by the end of the day, rumors would have spread. It wouldn't take long for them to find out that they're going to be partners, and they'd speculate in what ways.

~oOo~

After work that day, Edward took a brief walkthrough of his place, making sure everything was in place for when Bella arrived. He stepped out of his dining room where the movers had helped him rearrange the furniture when they came to deliver Bella's desk. In one corner stood a table where the 3D models he'd been working on were set up. Hanging on the wall behind them were completed, highly stylized color drawings of those projects.

In the last eight months, Edward had been working an average of eighteen hours a day, leaving the firm at five, only to come home to do more after. The non-compete clause in his contract with Sherman made it difficult for him to approach anyone with his design concepts. He relied on his network and word of mouth to find what projects were on the horizon, both domestic and international. Privately, he worked on their future endeavors at a risk of losing them before he left Sherman. So far, he seemed to be on target with his concepts and deadlines were still months ahead.

Beside the window that allowed the most light inside, sat Bella's desk and his own. He arranged them so that they'd face each other. He told himself he'd done this since it was the most practical, but in all honesty, he loved to look at her. The idea of glass walls in their new offices sounded more promising than ever.

Edward had been home for almost an hour when a knock on the door had him taking a quick moment to compose himself. There was a reason Bella had never visited his apartment. He'd been afraid he'd see her everywhere he turned even after she left, and it would be constant torment to dream of things that could never be.

_You've been holding it all in for three years_, he told himself as he made his way toward the door. _You can keep it up for a few more months_. He opened it to find Bella on her cell phone, speaking furiously and waving an arm around further down the hall. With every word out of her mouth and the way her legs looked in her heels, he had some reservations.

"I don't give a fuck, Mike," Bella hissed, her hand tightening into fist. "You think I don't know that you're trying to dick me with that fancy name for a belt? I grew up with a freakin' mechanic, I knew what was wrong with it by _ear_, and it wasn't a goddamned belt! If I had _any_ time to spare, I could probably do this myself and within a day, and you've had my car for two already. Replace the damn hose we agreed on, and I _just_ had a tune-up done, so no, I don't need that, either. And I will be by tomorrow after work to pick it up, at the price we agreed on in the first place."

She touched her screen harshly and spun around to face him. Her mouth dropped open to a tantalizing shape he wanted to explore with much more than his eyes. "Sorry."

Edward shrugged and gestured for her to come inside. "Sounds like you need a glass of wine."

She offered him an embarrassed smile. "Three sounds better." She'd never spoken like that around the office, and even when they went out for dinner or drinks, curse words were rare. As she passed him to get inside, he caught the scent of her soft perfume and regretted that he had taken a deep breath. The punch-drunk feeling he often felt in her presence outside of work forced his body to still, his breath to catch. If she noticed, she said nothing.

The moment she stepped inside, she started to remove her jacket. The dreaded skirt that highlighted every curve came into view. Edward did his best to keep his eyes between her shoulders, rather than on her backside or legs. She was silent as she looked around his living room.

Alice had decorated it, going for warmth instead of something that screamed bachelor pad. Thankfully, they had agreed on those terms when he moved in shortly after making his decision to leave the firm months before, a gift from his parents for finally moving on. He hadn't wanted to accept it, but they knew he was sinking every penny into his new plan and wanted to help in some way.

He watched as Bella skimmed her fingers along the buttery leather of the back of his couch. At that moment, he wished he could read her thoughts. "Is that one of the new televisions they came out with earlier this year?" He nodded and smiled a little, saying nothing. "It's funny. For years, they kept getting flatter, allowing for more space, only to come up with a curved concept that takes it up all over again."

"I love curves." His smile was tad on the wicked side.

She rolled her eyes. "Had to get the very best and biggest one, I see. You're such a man."

He slipped his hand in his pocket, shrugging. "I believe you have no problem with that."

"Definitely not," she said and laughed. "Besides, I want one, too." He chuckled, remaining by the door and wanting her to continue touching his things. He wanted her scent on them. Already, his imagination tried to take over. He saw himself lifting her up onto that couch and spreading her legs apart for his perusal, to taste and tease. "What?"

He leaned against the door, meeting her eyes. "You always surprise me." She gave him a cheeky grin, a small shrug that drew his gaze to the lacy edge along the neckline of her blouse. Only there hadn't been one earlier in the day, he noticed. She turned again, her eyes moving around the room, always observant.

It was a camisole or bra that he caught a glimpse of, forcing him clear his throat. Knowing the color and the fact that she wore lacy undergarments made his arousal difficult to keep under control. He was becoming increasingly warmer, and soon, he knew he'd become irritated. It was the last thing he wanted. It wasn't her fault his imagination was in overdrive.

He followed her throughout the main area. The living room opened up to the kitchen and flowed straight into the dining area that would serve as their office for a few months. Every surface, he wanted to lift her onto; every wall, he wanted to pin her body to with his own. He could barely restrain the groan in response to the images flashing through his mind. If he couldn't keep himself under control, they would never get any work done. Yet, seeing her so comfortably moving through his house, as if she were in her own, was rattling him, and that was both a good and bad thing simultaneously. "I'm starting to think this might not be my brightest idea."

The tips of her fingers paused from their tactile observation on the granite countertop in his kitchen. Her eyes still on the intricate grain, he could see her attempting to hide her smile. Yet, when she lifted her gaze to meet his, he saw it in her eyes.

"Think of how much better things will be…eventually," she said softly, walking toward the dining area. "If we acted on it now, sure it would be good, but I want fucking so damn great that we can't keep our hands off each other for hours afterward. That we have to turn off our phones and spend all day christening every room in this place, until we're worn out and completely sated."

"Jesus," he said, a little rougher than before.

"Besides, we can't honestly say we _know _each other." She ran a palm over the mahogany table that sat eight.

Turning serious, he grasped her wrist so that she'd face him. "How can you say that? Of course, we do."

"On a simple, friendship level, sure. We do. But I mean the deeper side ourselves, the secrets we keep hidden away from the world. Things that no one but the very closest people to us know." Bella clarified, and Edward gazed at her worriedly. What could she have kept hidden from him, that she didn't trust him enough to share? "For instance, do you know that my mother abandoned me when I was seven? Just left me in a store and walked away."

"What the hell?"

"Exactly, you didn't know. You implied that you want more than a roll in the sheets, since you want to be able to focus more attention on our relationship and we couldn't do that while we start a new business. That's what I want, too. So as we work together." She paused to look around the room, extending her arms up. "We can do that while we wait until we're in a more comfortable place to start something new. I want to know what drives you. I want to know your secrets, your passions, your dreams. Things that maybe you wouldn't share with just any friend."

"You've never been just 'any friend' to me, Bella," Edward replied emphatically, his shoulders stiffening a little.

"I know that, Edward. But to have more, we need to build it, and that's what we can take this time to do."

Edward stepped back, giving her the space she seemed to need. "As co-workers we kept ourselves from telling each other all those things because it would've brought us closer, and made the attraction too much to handle."

"Yes," she said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "So, let's start now. You know something that very few people know about me."

Edward searched for something that came close to the equivalent of what she told him, finding little. He had a loving family, both parents, a great relationship with his sister. It hit him suddenly what he could tell her, as she tried to catch his eyes again.

"I almost drowned once when I was twelve, haven't been able to swim since." She looked horrified for several seconds. "I'm fine, though." Her face softened and she turned pensive.

"Got it. Skinny dipping is out."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he turned her toward their desks. "That's where we'll be working."

The movement startled her a little, but her attention was soon drawn to the sight before her. "I think I'm going to love the view."

Lips beside her ear, he whispered, "So am I."

With a slightly exaggerated breath to steady herself, she stepped away from him, rounding toward the area where his models were on display. "Oh my God, those are gorgeous!" She made her way there quickly, viewing them from every angle. As he answered questions and reassured her that no one knew he was working on the designs yet, he realized that someone that loved the same things he did was very sexy to him.

They spent hours going over his designs and their long-term goals. She insisted on paying for dinner when it arrived, and they only paused long enough to grab some plates and drinks before they were back to work. Blueprints and books lay on the table, his laptop in front of Bella and she did some research on some laws and new regulations for the home on the cliffs.

They had both gotten so wrapped up in what they were doing that her chiming cell phone almost caused them to startle a little in surprise. "Okay, Jasper said he had the cost breakdown finished and would like to meet this week at the office."

"Tell him Thursday," Edward stated, double-checking the text from Alice he'd received earlier that day. "My cousin should have hers done, too."

"Perfect." She continued to type away.

Edward sat back in his chair, his hands clasped behind his head. "It's almost eleven."

Bella's eyes widened and she took a closer look at the time on the screen, whistling. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Not sure that applies to everything fun we'd do together."

"I hope not," she said and laughed. "I'll call for a cab."

"I'll drive you," he stated, rising from his chair.

"I can take a cab."

"It's late and some of those cabbies are assholes, especially with a woman at this hour of the night. Please, let me drive you home."

She nodded and helped him clean up a little, following him down to the parking garage a few minutes later. "Thanks for doing this," she told him once seated in his car.

"I'm sorry if I came across a little strong upstairs," he said, looking at her. "I just want you safe."

"And I appreciate that," she replied and patted the dashboard. "Besides I love this car and any excuse for a ride is okay with me."

Edward groaned from behind the wheel, attempting to cover it up with a laugh. He wasn't very successful since she appeared slightly smug. He didn't mind the banter, it only added to her appeal.

Almost ten minutes later, he pulled up to the curb in front of her building. "Do you need a ride into work?"

Bella shook her head. "And send everyone into a frenzy? No, but thank you. I'll grab a ride with Angela."

"Goodnight, Bella."

She exited as he lowered the window, turning and looking directly at him. "I can't wait to hear you say 'good morning' in bed."

He held in his need to curse, forced his body not to react. "You don't play fair." Yet, he loved it anyway.

She patted the window's edge, giving him a tantalizing view of the tops of her breasts. "I never said I did."

"Maybe I should up my game."

Playfully, she fanned herself with her hand. "Don't, I'll never make it. Goodnight, Edward."

~oOo~

The weeks leading up to their last day of work were long and slightly irritating. Rumors ran rampant, and though she knew it would happen, it still infuriated her. Whispered conversations stopped the moment she entered a room. Those that insisted they didn't care proved themselves otherwise with their side glances and eye rolls.

When Bella walked into the building that morning, she was determined to keep her chin up through the final hours of her employment with Sherman and Associates. For most of the day, she was successful, but as she was packing up the last of her belongings in her office, she could feel every pair of eyes that passed her office burning right through her back. It didn't help that the few times she actually turned around, she found their gazes floating between her office and Edward's before they walked away whispering.

The last item she set in the box was a framed photo she kept on her desk, one that always gave her strength through her toughest times, and that moment was no exception. Her father's face with his stubbornly hidden smile stared back at her, and she could still hear his words when she called to tell him of her plans.

"_Good. You're way too smart for that place, Bells. I'm proud of you."_

Her cell phone danced on her desk, signaling a text message from Edward. _I'll be waiting at our office. _

With a smile, she looked up in time to see him with his last box in hand, passing by her window with a grin, and she gave him a small wave. They'd done it; they had reached the finish line. It gave her a thrill to hear him saying his last goodbyes to some of their colleagues. She could almost hear Lauren, Heidi, and Megan crying over never having the chance with him and for the loss of the eye-candy he provided each day. They tried and failed on more than one occasion. She didn't blame them one bit for trying. They never understood that Edward wouldn't ever risk his career for a roll in the sheets or the kind of good man he truly was.

She took her time gathering her things to give Edward the opportunity to leave the building. She was thankful for his thoughtfulness in understanding why they had to leave separately. She was in no mood to put up with the vultures in the cubicle jungle outside her office. The gossip vine had been ripe for weeks and she was tired of being the main topic. Their opinions no longer mattered, but they would test her control if they pulled anything that day.

Eric had tried in vain to get her to remain with the firm, but she refused each of the benefits he had added to the package he offered. Even his uncle signed on in an attempt to keep her, but it was too late. She had made her decision and nothing was stopping her from achieving her dreams. The kind she knew Sherman and Associates would never allow her to reach.

For the last few weeks, she had worked hard alongside Edward to get everything ready for when they could start their business. She had Jane's number ready to go, so she could make the call that would hopefully, land her a dream project. She'd fly out that night if Jane asked, but first, Bella wanted to celebrate her last day at the firm with Edward. Their business cards were ready, the rough electrical work was complete at their office and soon the glass walls would be installed. She couldn't wait to see the sleek, yet warm design that Alice came up with to suit her and Edward's tastes.

A knock on her door alerted her, opening to a slightly distressed Angela. "Yes." Out of all the interns and personal assistants, she was the only one that Bella knew had her back. The willowy woman, whom stood a few inches taller than her, locked the door behind her and gave her a tentative smile.

"I hate that you're going," Angela said, taking a deep breath, as she seemed to gather more courage. "At the same time, I can't wait to see what you come up with when you do." Bella smiled and thanked her. "I wanted to let you know, that if you ever need a receptionist or PA, I'd follow you in an instant."

"Angela," Bella whispered, pulling her friend into her arms. "If I could afford you right now, I'd ask you to come. Give us a few months and we'll see."

"Oh, thank God," Angela huffed, returning the hug fiercely. "You call me when you have a minute to yourself and we can do lunch."

Bella pulled away and laughed. "Of course. Now, is there any chance I can make my escape without being ambushed outside?"

Angela put on her serious face, shaking her head. "None whatsoever," she stated firmly. Her pin straight, dark hair threatened to fall out of its elegant bun. The tone in which she delivered her line ended with a snort, reminding Bella why they had always gotten along so well.

"All right," Bella said, straightening up her blazer. She spent a little extra time on her appearance that morning for a reason. Despite the whispers and gossip surrounding her all day long, and behind the glares, the looks she received in her new blue suit showed intimidation. She looked powerful for someone under six-foot tall. "I'm out of here."

Angela nodded and led the charge toward the door. Bella took one last moment to look around, and though she hadn't appreciated how imprisoned she felt within the firm, she did learn a lot. For that, she would always be grateful. She exited her office several seconds after Angela, not paying a bit of attention to some yelling that came from Eric's office. He'd been a bear for the last few days, ever since his girlfriend dumped him for being an asshole.

She noticed Garrett watching with some amusement from his office door, quietly speaking with Heidi. He almost seemed to be waiting for some grand event to take place. The chances of that were slim. Yet, even as she thought this, Mr. Sherman himself walked toward her, calling her name.

Edward had warned her that it could happen, if they knew what was at stake. His smile had comforted her when she affirmed that nothing would change her mind to join him, and he assured her that he wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Mr. Sherman," Bella stated, shaking the hand he offered. "It was an experience working here, thank you." It was true, in a way. They had recognized her talent when she first applied, even if they hadn't utilized it properly.

"It was a pleasure having you here," he said, stoic in his demeanor but the tone was less severe. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Bella nodded and stepped back into her office, closely followed by her soon-to-be, ex-boss. "I'm under the impression that you would consider working with us in the future."

It was hard not to smile, but she managed. Slick as could be, she produced a business card seemingly out of thin air. The name of their business had come to them during a brainstorming session two weeks earlier. They wanted something different from all the companies that slapped their names together, and considered that good enough. The card design and logo was easy after that.

"You can reach me here," she said, a smile that some would call slightly cocky tugged at her lips. "As I indicated, my consulting fees would be extravagant, but well worth it in the end, I assure you."

Seemingly surprised, Mr. Sherman looked at the opaque card, cocking an eyebrow when it confirmed that she was a partner with Edward. The subtle gray background was a house on a cliff side, blending into a cityscape. The name Quantum Architecture & Design was in red, slightly raised to give it texture. The day they came in the mail, she squealed and jumped around Edward's apartment. The hug they shared had almost turned into more, but a ringing cell phone had cut through it. A part of her had loathed the interruption and wished he had kissed her anyway, while the other was grateful. It left them with a lot to look forward to soon.

"I wish you luck, Ms. Swan," Mr. Sherman stated, offering his hand to her one more time before watching her leave her former broom-closet of an office. As she traversed the office floor, she held up her chin and ignored the whispers that followed in her wake.

~oOo~

Bella found Edward's door slightly cracked open when she arrived at his place almost thirty minutes after leaving the firm. There was a sense of panic she expected after realizing she had no paycheck coming next month, yet it hadn't hit her completely until that moment. She had some savings, mostly an inheritance she received from her grandmother years before. She'd survive, as long as she remained sensible.

She didn't bother knocking, since he knew she was coming up already. "For the love of God, please tell me you have wine or beer." Her purse landed on the side table by the door and she heard him chuckle a little closer than expected.

He stood only a few feet away, holding up a glass of wine already full and waiting for her. His suit jacket and tie were gone, a button or two loose on the top, and he had rolled up the sleeves of his grey shirt. She loved when he did that, and often found it hard to concentrate when he did. Without a word, he handed her a glass, while sipping on one of his own. His eyes remained on hers, slightly widening as she licked her bottom lip after her hearty drink. Before she had a chance to say something again, he reached his hand out for hers as he began walking backward toward his living room.

"Tonight we will celebrate. We're going to sit in front of the television, watch mind numbing shows, eat, drink, and enjoy a night off."

"Are we now?"

"You're not the only one capable of being bossy," he said, a grin gracing his face. The shadow that covered his jaw seemed to make that smile pop out. "We've worked eighteen hour days for weeks now, we deserve it."

"We do."

The way his eyes traveled over her made her blood heat, but his smile disappeared. His gaze remained on her legs and the hem of her skirt as they set their drinks down on the coffee table.

"If we are doing this, I'll need to borrow a pair of shorts and maybe a t-shirt," she said, smoothing a hand over her hip. "I can't get comfortable in garters, heels, and a suit."

His fingers tightened around hers, his eyes once again skimming over every inch of her. A look shouldn't garner such heat, but his always did.

"That might not be a good idea," he said, his free hand rising to rub the back of his neck. "Anything shorter than that skirt might kill me, and there's nothing sexier to a man than his woman in his shirt." It seemed he wasn't aware of what he had implied with that statement.

She stepped closer, placing her hand on his chest and loving how his heart flew beneath her touch. "Then I'll just take off my hose and garters. That might help me relax a little better." She shrugged a little, trying to play it off that it was no big deal. She knew it was, since he had yet to take his eyes off her legs.

She watched as he swallowed and tried not to imagine what it would feel like to put her tongue on his throat when he did. Her fingers on his chest itched to explore, but his hand rose to lift them to his lips to nip at playfully. She shivered and watched his full lips around a fingertip. _Breathe, Bella._

"I'll grab you a pair of sweats," he said, his voice lower than before. He gestured toward the bathroom, and even went as far as telling her to stay there. A trip to his bedroom would not be a good idea. _Someday_, she told herself.

"Don't forget a t-shirt!" she called out to him as he walked into his bedroom down the hall. His groan made her smile. "Should I order food?"

As he walked out into the hallway, he shook his head. "I ordered from Antonio's and it should be here in twenty minutes." He handed her a jersey and a pair of black sweats; she didn't think he was serious about those. She'd swim in them!

"Trust me," he said gruffly. "It's safer this way."

She shrugged and watched as he walked back into the living room, not missing the way his hand swept the front of his slacks or the groan that accompanied the move. A whimper escaped and gained his attention. The look he gave over his shoulder made her step toward him.

"Not yet, Bella."

She nodded and waved the jersey he gave her. In big black letters was CULLEN across the shoulders on the back. The ass had the audacity to smirk. "Staking a claim?"

He didn't even pretend to be shocked by her insinuation, and instead, his smile grew as he waved his arms out. "I thought that was obvious earlier."

"Neanderthal," Bella muttered jokingly under her breath, loud enough for him to hear, as she made her way to the bathroom to change. Yet, she couldn't contain the shiver of excitement that ran through her. So, that wasn't just a slip of the tongue, and it made her smile. Already he thought of her as his as she did of him as hers. It was going to be a long few months, but it would be worth it. When they could finally have everything they wanted, with no distraction or outside worries weighing on their minds.

Minutes later, she joined him in the living room as he refilled their glasses. She had to roll up his sweats around her waist and ankles. The moment his eyes caught hers, he froze with another long, exaggerated swallow, and set the wine bottle down on the table. "I hope you know that you're not getting this shirt back anytime soon."

"Fine by me. Looks much better on you," Edward replied with a smile, though his voice was even huskier than before. He stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his as he ran his gaze over her. "But there is something I need to do."

Bella had barely drawn her breath in to reply when his hands rose to frame her face, tracing his thumbs along her cheekbones. Her heart picked up a beat and her eyes fluttered closed as he moved closer, brushing her lips softly with his. After a soft whimper, she brought her hands to his sides and gripped his shirt, deepening the kiss for a brief moment before they both pulled away. "What happened to waiting?"

"That was just a preview. Nowhere near everything I'd _like_ to do."

With her eyes wide open, she brushed her lips over his one more time, sweeping her tongue across his mouth. His hands tightened and she knew he struggled to maintain some control, so she pulled back. "For once, I don't think I would mind a _lot_ of previews."

His chuckle was a series of tantalizing, warm puffs of air along her jaw. "For now, let's keep them PG. I'd like for you to stick around for the end credits, a long time from now."

She realized he meant every word. He was making an effort to get to know her on a deeper level, and that was so much more than anyone else had ever done. In the weeks since they took a chance to work together, they focused on their business. Yet, there were moments where he'd suddenly ask a question about her that he wanted to know. He learned more in those brief Q & A's than her last two boyfriends had in their entire relationship.

She sat down and tugged him beside her, grabbing the remote. "I plan to stay, so for now, let's stick to horror movies or comedies."

"Anything but romance, please."

Leaning toward him, she pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Noted and seconded."


	4. Scheduling Conflicts

**Hi there. Sorry for the delay in this update. RL went on a massive tailspin for both of us in the last few weeks, and we haven't had much time to sit at our computers at times, let alone write. We'll be updating again shortly, as the next chapter is almost finished as well. Thanks!**

* * *

It had been a month since leaving the firm and long hours were still the norm. By six in the morning, Bella was at Edward's door, phone glued to her ear and a tray with two coffees in her hand. She'd smile at him, hand him his cup and head straight for their temporary office to work on various areas of her project. The woman was in constant motion, working hard and all the while setting up a networking party for the Friday before they officially open their doors on Monday. To help curb costs on the office renovations, they spent an average of three hours a day painting or doing some kind of finish work. Then, if something pressing needed extra attention, which was often, they'd return to his apartment and work well after ten every night.

She was leaving the following day for California. For the last few weeks, she tried to find time in Jane's busy film schedule to even talk, let alone meet. It wasn't much, either, since Jane had promoting commitments and would leave in two days. They would be squeezing in an hour lunch meeting on Jane's first day back and even that seemed doubtful, but Bella was willing to take it. Thanks to her frequent flyer miles, the cost was minimal.

Edward wasn't quite ready to see her go. He'd become accustomed to seeing her every day since they had been working through weekends, too. They tried to have a couple of nights off here and there, they weren't often enough.

As he worked on an email with a potential client from Dubai, he watched Bella pace in front of the ceiling to floor windows in the dining room. She waved her hands around as she spoke in fluent Italian with the same passion she did everything else via Bluetooth. He wasn't sure if she was arguing with the other person on the line or simply talking.

She made it hard to concentrate sometimes, yet, when it was too quiet, he'd asked her something just to get her talking again. It wasn't necessarily her voice that made it difficult to work. It was the way she carried herself, slightly assertive and confident, both very sexy to him.

Pushing away from the dining room table, he gestured toward her to ask if she wanted a drink. She gave him a grateful smile and nodded, and he got up to grab a couple glasses and some cola since she had to drive home soon. Ignoring the remnants of their take out dinner on the counter, he walked over and handed her a glass.

The voice on the other end of her call continued as Bella sipped, all the while keeping her eyes on him. She planted a hand on her hip as her brow creased and she rolled her eyes at whatever Jane had said. She mouthed a "thank you", drawing his eyes to the tantalizing fullness of her lips.

Unable to help himself, he fiddled with one the buttons of her jacket, skimming his fingers along an edge between her breasts. Bella didn't stop him; in fact, she often encouraged the little moments between them, keeping their desire on the surface. He gave her a wink and headed toward the bathroom after setting his glass by his laptop on the table.

One look over his shoulder and her eyes were exactly where he thought they'd be—on his ass. He cleared his throat, making her startle and glare at him. He turned to watch her attempt to ignore him, only to bend over the table to grab something from the middle. His groan was louder than he intended, but it earned him a little shake and a laugh. The woman kept him on his toes and he loved it.

In the bathroom, he went about removing his contacts, his eyes bothering him too much to continue wearing them the rest of the night. He rolled the sleeves of his light blue button down shirt up his forearms and washed his face in the hopes of cooling himself down a bit. Their silent foreplay was often exhilarating and exciting, but left him desperate for more. They had agreed to wait until, at the very least, each of them signed on a client. He was possibly months away from that happening, but Bella had the chance to pull it off shortly after they open the doors to their office.

He made a detour to grab a pair of glasses from his dresser and returned to finish off the email he'd been working on and end the evening with some research. When he made his way to the dining room, he found Bella gazing out the window. Her headset was on the table, her barely sipped glass of soda nearly dangling from her fingertips.

"Bella?"

She didn't turn, but lifted her glass to her lips to drink once more before she replied. "She keeps fucking changing the schedule. I'm leaving in a couple of hours."

"Damn," he murmured and sat down. If he went to her, he'd do something like kiss her, and feeling as he did at that moment, wouldn't stop there. With her leaving, he wasn't about to make that mistake. The first time he made love to her, he intended to have time to explore all of her, not watch her leave within minutes afterward.

"Sorry about earlier," she said with a half-smile on her lips.

He laughed then and sat back to watch her. "No you're not."

She turned to say something, but her mouth dropped open instead. Twice, her lips moved, only for them to close again.

"Bella?"

"Since when do you wear glasses?" she finally managed, slowly walking toward him. She had discarded the blazer while he was gone, leaving her in a sexy blue blouse.

"My contacts were bothering me." He lifted his hand to adjust them slightly, trying not to react to the look in her eyes. Apparently, she liked him in glasses. Her eyes then lingered on his bare forearms, eliciting a shiver of desire to shoot up his spine and settle in his throat.

The fitted grey skirt she wore hugged her curves, and his hands itched to explore them. She had to leave if she planned to pack a bag and head out to the airport to make her flight. He reminded himself it was best to wait, that it would be worth it in the end.

"You're not playing fair," she whispered, settling her glass near his on the table. Her nimble fingers worked his tie loose, her eyes on the task and his throat. His own slipped up the outside of her thigh, her knees between his.

They had agreed to treat their temporary office as a real one, and that meant suits and matching attitudes. The only thing was that, by the end of their long days, jackets soon slipped off, their shoes laid discarded under their desks, and with every heated look, their resistance started to crack.

His fingers drifted along the side of her knee, desperate to spread his hand across the back and under the hem of her skirt, but he didn't. He wouldn't be able to resist touching more of her. A shift in her stance had the slit on her thigh spreading wider. His palm curled around the back of her knee, making her hands still on his tie. "Fuck."

"Damn, if I didn't have to leave," she hissed through a long exhale, tugging his tie free and tossing it on the table behind her.

"Have to wait," he said roughly. His eyes, however, were on the smooth expanse of her thigh. "Not enough time." Now, he sounded like the Neanderthal she accused him of being that night.

"I know," she said and she stood up fully, but kept herself within his reach. "You know I'm going to miss you, right?"

His gaze met hers and nodded. "Me, too." The part of him that still held her, tightened around her thigh to emphasize his words.

She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're a man of so many words."

One side of his mouth tipped up as he shrugged. "You steal them most of the time." His forefinger circled the back of her knee, eliciting a gasp as he stole her words instead. Reluctant and suddenly tired, he removed his hand and propped it along with his other on the arms of his favorite chair. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now? But I want more than a moment."

Bella tapped her lips with the tip of her finger, questioningly looking at him. She placed each of her hands near his elbows on his chair. Their eyes held as she leaned slowly toward him, giving him time to stop her. He didn't, since he knew her. She wouldn't kiss him now when she had to leave soon. Wouldn't start something they had no chance of continuing until days later. Yet, he'd take whatever she gave him.

Her breath was warm against his neck and shoulder. "When we finally have more than a moment to ourselves, I promise, I'll make it worth your while. I'm either going to climb on this chair and ride you hard or have you bend me over the table and fuck me from behind."

"Fuck," he groaned. "Go home, Bella." She laughed and nipped at his ear, making him grab her face for a searing kiss. He heard no protests but time, as always, made itself known as an alarm went off. The one for a call he had to make overseas; meaning they would have had to stop anyway. "Call me when you land." His voice was a whisper on her lips. "I don't care what time it is, okay?"

She nodded and straightened up her blouse. "You are one dangerous man." She grabbed a few other things, including the brand new laptop he bought her.

"Says the woman that steals my words and breath on a daily basis," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

She simply shrugged and gave him a wink over her shoulder as she made her way to the door. "I'd ask you to walk me out, but I think it would be a little _hard _for you right now."

"Nothing little about it," he said gruffly, touching his fingers to his lips. He could still taste her.

She smiled at him as she opened the door. "Oh, I'm well aware of that."

"You need to go." They both knew she did, yet, it didn't make it any easier for her to leave. They whispered a goodbye before the door closed behind her. Edward took a few moments to gain some control, and welcomed the distraction of his ringing telephone.

**~oOo~**

"This is ridiculous," Edward groaned and tossed his pencil into one of the wells in his desk. "It's only been a damn day."

One day without seeing her face, the way she scrunched her nose when she did math, the way she bit a corner of her lip when she worked and drafted out ideas. One single day and he was ready to lose his mind.

Things with the very high-maintenance actress and potential client, had not gone according to plan. Jane's promoting in the area had taken up most of her day and she'd had to cancel.

However, Bella had met up with a geologist, and hired a survey team to inspect the property and give her the information she required. She brushed up on current building codes for the area and possible new ones that were still awaiting approval, since the home would take considerable time to build. Delivering to the property alone was considered treacherous and with little convincing, she had Jane's husband hiring a crew to build an asphalt road for easier access.

Their calls since she arrived in California were mostly business and he missed her. Edward checked the time and hoped that since Bella hadn't called that the new meeting with Jane had gone smoothly. It had been two hours and that had to be a good thing, he hoped.

He paced the length of his dining room, sat down and spun around in his chair, her scent still lingering in just about every space of his apartment. Except for his bedroom—he hadn't dared show her his bedroom yet.

They'd had more than a few narrow escapes since all of it started, where only a brush of one's hand turned into a touch, and then to passion fueled words and lips. Their kisses still visited his dreams, where they continued unburdened by work, phone calls, and two am video conferences.

It was hours later, when she finally returned his call. "I've been worried about you."

He heard her hum and pictured her smiling. "Sorry, Jane insisted on a dinner meeting with about ten other people. Do you have any idea how hard it is to talk architecture and design in a five star restaurant while surrounded by loud, anxious idiots?"

"You haven't been to my family's holiday dinners." She laughed and then he heard her hiccup. "Bella, are you drunk?"

"Only a tiny little bit."

"Bella."

"After we talked for a bit, she kept handing me drinks and introducing me to some people in the industry. This might be a good thing. They all have my card, if Jane refuses to hire me, maybe one of they will."

"How did you get back to the hotel?"

She laughed and her voice was slightly breathier than before. "Half naked since it's so freaking hot out here, but she called me a limo."

"Get some rest, Bella," he said softly. "You're coming home tomorrow, right?"

"I should be landing around nine-thirty."

"Good, good." He heard some rustling in the background. The kind of sounds someone made when they're changing, in or out of clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. I hate high heels."

He knew all too well, which was a shame since they made her long legs look spectacular. "I know."

"Edward," she whispered, a little laugh had her repeating his name again.

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He would not have his first real intimate moment with her, by having phone sex.

"Get some sleep, Bella."

She sighed deeply. "Good night, Edward."

**~oOo~**

A few weeks later, they got the final approval to go ahead and move in. Bella arrived early at the office, determined to get some work done. Jasper, Edward and Alice, along with some movers, were on their way with another load. Jasper had furniture to set up and move, and a few minor installations. Alice had pictures and artwork to place, which included directing Jasper, her assistant, and movers.

Bella was on her fourth cup of coffee, moving from room to room to clean the glass walls. Most had sticky plastic sheeting on it still, but to get the overall effect they wanted to achieve, they had to be spotless. Periodically, she'd stop by the sign on the wall behind where the receptionist desk would be located. The red on the gorgeous lettering stood out against the grey wall, and she could not restrain the smile on her face as she polished it.

She paid special attention the "Q" of Quantum Architecture & Design, swearing when she noticed a tiny nick toward the end. She heard commotion directly behind her, the others talking loudly as they carried boxes. Jasper and Edward grunted as they passed her to drop off another section of the large, curved desk Jasper had custom-built offsite.

"Edward, for the love of God, just fuck her already. She's constantly stroking anything that looks like a dick."

Bella choked on the gum she was chewing to stop her from having another cup of coffee. She was becoming addicted. "What the hell, Alice?" She stopped rubbing at the nick and noticed she was in fact stroking the tail of the letter "Q", and immediately dropped her hands.

"I did see her do that with the pen Edward bought her," Jasper snickered behind her.

"Leave her alone," Edward said, rubbing his mouth as he smiled at her. "I think it's clean, Bella." She didn't miss the teasing quality of his words.

"If you keep licking or rubbing your lips every time you look at her, you're going to be all chapped," Alice quipped, winking as she headed further down the hall.

"Considering his eyes are always on her ass whenever she walks by…" Jasper dodged the towel Bella threw at him, running toward Alice.

"Think about it, guys," Alice said, while opening a box on one the makeshift tables. The permanent one would be there soon. "I know you've got your phones and laptops glued to you, and you're busy, but it helped Jasper and me when we first started working together. The tension was through the roof, once we got it out of our system, we could concentrate better."

"I knew it!" Edward ran a hand roughly through his hair as he glared at Jasper. Bella watched from the sidelines, having been oblivious that there was something between Alice and Jasper. She was too preoccupied with her own attraction and the business that she hadn't noticed.

Edward continued to glare, advancing toward Jasper like an overprotective cousin. "If you hurt her, I will have you blacklisted so fucking fast, that you'll never work in construction again."

Bella had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning. _I should not be turned on by this!_

Jasper put up his hands defensively as he backed away from Edward, but stopped long enough to kiss Alice's cheek. "I have no intention of doing that, besides she'd kick me in the balls if I even considered it."

She waggled her eyebrows as she returned Jasper's kiss with one of her own. "You bet your cute ass I would." Alice patted Edward's shoulder as she passed him, going for another box. "Don't be jealous, cousin."

"I'm not," Edward said gruffly. He checked the new all black watch Bella gave him as a gift for getting the final the night before. "I have to meet the movers at my apartment." He ignored his cousin and Jasper and walked over to Bella.

God, the man could walk. If he was arrogant, she'd call it a strut. Thankfully, arrogance was not his thing. Confident, yes, and she loved that about him. Less than a foot away, he skimmed a finger along her bare arm. Such a simple touch and yet it elicited a wave of goose bumps its wake, and made her shiver. She worked to hide it, but the tilt of one side of his mouth told her she hadn't succeeded. "You okay?" he asked, cocking his head toward the Alice and Jasper.

"They don't faze me in the slightest. Do you think they're right, though?"

Edward placed his hands on each of her arms and tried to soothe her, not for the first time noting how tired she looked. For the last week, he'd had to put his foot down and drive her home; if not, she'd work twenty-three hours a day. She had been exhausting herself trying to get things rolling with the company. Two days earlier, he had to carry her to his car when he found her asleep at her desk after one of his phone calls. All that contributed to her stress and lingering doubts about everything they were doing.

"We're not like them. Nor have they held back attraction for years as we have. So no, they're not right. It worked for them, and maybe it could for us, but this is worth more than a 'maybe'. I don't want to leave you after making love to you, to make a damn phone call or hop on a plane to New York. I guarantee you, the moment I have you, I'll want to remain beside you for hours, wake up with you and say that 'good morning' you can't wait to hear in bed. Right now, neither of us can do that, but soon, we'll _have_ the time for all of that, and not need to _make_ it. Don't you think it'll be worth it in the end?"

"Yes, I do." She placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him. "I'm so glad that when one of us weakens, the other is there to hold it together, remain level headed. You're so close to signing Toshiro and though I feel like the cliff house is precarious, I do have confidence that I can create what she envisions. She just needs to stop freaking changing the vision."

He laughed and brushed his lips against hers for only a moment, but it held more promise than a quick fumbling in nearest broom closet would. "I'll be back in about an hour, if those damn movers aren't late again."

Bella watched him go and had to fan herself. Dressed in jeans and a button down, wearing the watch _she _bought him, he was a pleasure to see. At the elevator, he looked over his shoulder and caught her staring at his ass, again. He then posed with a hand on the wall, a cocky smile, and a come-hither look.

"And here I thought you weren't arrogant."

"Good thing I wear it well," he said as he entered the elevator and with a smirk, he was gone.

"Just fuck already," Alice said, reappearing from one of the offices. "You two are so hot for each other and the sexual tension bleeds into everything and everyone around you."

"It does not!"

"Yes, it does," said one of Alice's assistants named Mark stated. "I went home last night and had to fuck my girlfriend the moment I walked in." He shook his head, looking pleased rather than put out. "Watching you two orbit around each other is like soft core porn."

"I'm going to office now and never coming out."

Alice, Jasper, and Mark laughed as she walked away with the flip of her hair and sudden need to scratch her shoulder with her middle finger.

**~oOo~**

"That's the last of it," Edward said, placing the lamp on Bella's desk. He looked around and loved the layout. He could easily see her from his office any time he wanted and she could do the same.

Bella joined him, touched the base of it to switch it on, and smiled when it lit up. "We're officially moved in." They each leaned against her desk side-by-side, looking at each other with matching grins.

She leaned against his shoulder, and within a second, he brushed his lips against her forehead. Her hand curled around his bicep, and asked, "What are we doing to celebrate tonight?"

"_I _have a video conference call with Toshiro in two hours that I need to ensure I'm prepared for." She felt his apology in his next kiss, this one on the top of her head. "Besides tomorrow night is the cocktail party where we can celebrate."

"Not together." She knew they'd spend most of the following night mingling, socializing, and networking. In that atmosphere, there would be little time for them to talk alone, much less celebrate.

"I need to go," he said a few minutes later. "I hope Alice and Jasper are gone. I do not want to walk in on them again." Bella felt his shudder move through him.

"They are. Alice said my bedroom eyes were making it impossible to concentrate on decorating." She looked up at him, testing their effect on the only man she wanted. His eyes widened slightly, dropping down to look at her lips, his own parting as if in anticipation.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You shouldn't, either."

His hand curled along the back of her neck, pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Even at the odd angle in which they sat, she felt heat radiate off him. He tasted of mint and something sweeter. His lips were soft, but his fingers tightened in her hair the moment she moaned at the slow slide of his tongue along hers.

"Go," she gasped and nearly groaned when he immediately backed away. "Don't you dare wear the blue suit tomorrow night, I won't make it." As earlier agreed, they'd take the following day off to rest up for the party.

At her door he stood, his stance shifting from side to side. "If you wear something backless, I won't be held responsible."

She snapped her fingers, playfully put off. "I was planning on a sexy, black dress."

He watched her for a moment longer and held out his hand for her. "Come on, let's head out." The moment she stepped beside him, he tucked her against his side. In the parking garage a few minutes later, neither had the heart to say goodnight.


	5. Building Blocks

The party was underway and Bella was running late, but not by much. Some issues arose with a survey team in California that she had to address before leaving her apartment. She was on her way and Edward was working the room in her absence. He talked with former clients from his days with Sherman and Associates. A few potential clients arrived, who were on the verge of scoping out the hot new architects in the area for future projects.

From across the room, Edward rose his glass to his mother and Alice, who had worked with some of the people in attendance. He had no qualms using their network to increase their own for business; it was how things worked in their world. Yet, he had morals, ethics, and hard limits.

One of them was the woman that approached him that very minute—Mrs. Irina Williams. Her husband was real estate genius, owning almost twenty-percent of Seattle's business district, and a great deal of residential areas that surrounded the city. She had tried on several occasions to sink her claws into him, but he politely refused all her advances.

No matter how much they could use her husband's business, and rumor had it that she was a great influence on his decisions, negotiations would not occur between the sheets. He kept a smile plastered on his face, answering a question from a potential client as she made her way toward him. Dressed in canary yellow, an astonishing color in a sea of blue and black, she caught the attention of many men. To him, she was an obstacle.

Someone else caught his attention, making his fake smile widen into something genuine. Standing near the double doors that made up their office entrance, stood his partner in all things, his Bella. Wearing the black dress she teased him about the night before. His jaw clenched as well as his hands, and desire curled deep within him, at the sight of her. She smiled at someone, turning enough for him to get a view of the back of her dress, and noticing almost nothing but skin from her neck down to the dimples above her ass. Thin black straps crossed the ivory expanse and made his fingers itch to pull them off one by one.

It was only fair that she teased him, too, considering he was also dressed in the blue suit she warned him not to wear. Her head turned from side to side discreetly as she spoke with an older man he didn't recognize, as if she was looking for someone. Her eyes finally met his, and he nearly groaned at the deep red color of her lips. He cocked an eyebrow, daring her to complain about his attire, and taking the time to look over every inch of her. She returned it with a slightly teasing smile, shifting just enough for him to catch a tantalizing glimpse of her right thigh, along the slit that ran midway up. Before he could mouth something, he saw her gaze narrow and that was when he felt a few talons pressing into his sleeve.

It was clear that Bella knew exactly who was on his arm, taking liberties most wouldn't dare in a public setting. He offered her a real smile and allowed it to transform to one of business. She winked, slipping her hand on the arm of the man beside her. With a smile and a laugh, she headed toward him as Mrs. Williams attempted to strike up a conversation between them. He did his best to listen while keeping an eye on Bella. It wasn't until one of her former clients stopped her that he recognized her companion, Irina's husband. The man seemed charmed by her, laughing along with whatever was being said, patting her small hand with his. She knew how to work a room as well as he did, and he couldn't help but be impressed. Twice, she magically pulled out a business card that delighted those who spoke with her.

"What do you think?" Irina asked him, attempting to gain his full attention. The edge in her voice didn't escape his notice. Business, he reminded himself, he was there for business. This waiting was in essence a test, and one he strove to pass. They wanted to know if they could be professional while holding back their desire of one another. If Irina thought he wasn't listening because his attention was on Bella, he would need to prove otherwise.

"The renovations and updates to the Buckram building of which you speak would take a great deal of time, but would enhance the cityscape and efficiency of the building. With building codes becoming ever stricter, and something of that magnitude, once construction could start, would take approximately two years."

"My wife is thinking well into the future, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Williams stated as he approached with Bella. "That project is not for another five to seven years, at least." He offered his hand, having met before. "Great to see you again, Edward. I see my wife found you before I could. No matter, I happened to find this nice, pretty girl over here." His Texas drawl was thicker than before, something that happened if he remained home for longer than a few months. Although he was twenty years older than his wife, Mr. Williams was still at the prime of his life. The grip with which he shook Edward's hand was strong as a metal vice.

"I literally bumped into him on my way in," Bella said, smiling and shaking her leg out slightly. "These heels aren't made for walking." Her long legs looked spectacular in her black heels and subtle smirk she wore said she knew it.

Mr. Williams laughed, his greying mustache twitching. "I told you boots are what you need."

"I'm going to go find myself a pair tomorrow."

Edward couldn't help himself, since he was literally watching a master, as there was not one ounce of disinterest or animosity in Bella as Mr. Williams introduced her to his wife. Irina slinked her way over to her husband and sent her a scathing look. There was a genuine smile still on Bella's face in place as they spoke of a possible addition to one the couple's _many _homes, as Irina made sure to point out.

"Now, Bella my dear, have you envisioned your own dream house yet?" A few others gathered around them, listening as she explained in that passionate way of hers what her dream house could look like.

"It seems to change a bit daily, as new techniques and materials are introduced, but I hope to someday build it."

Edward placed his hand at the small of her back and smiled. "It will happen and it will be beautiful."

"The envy of the entire state by the sounds of it," his mother said, raising a glass of champagne like the others.

Edward felt Bella tense and he shifted his fingers to pinch her side, grimacing as she did the same to him. He didn't blame her for her shock, since he'd forgotten to tell her that his mother was able to attend after all. Other than Alice, they were his only family in attendance. It could've been worse if his overfriendly cousin Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, could have made it. Thankfully, she wasn't able to fly due to being thirty-three weeks pregnant. His father on the other hand was the main speaker in Los Angeles for a conference and couldn't make it.

"Ms. Swan, a pleasure to meet you," his mother said, shaking Bella's hand as he formally introduced her to the group. "Tell me more about this house." A smile formed on Bella's lips, widening as she answered questions of seemingly genuine interest.

Several minutes later, his mother pulled him aside. "You didn't tell her I was coming, did you?"

Edward winced, slipping his hands in his pants' pockets. "No, it slipped my mind. It wasn't until you arrived that I realized my mistake."

"You would think that the woman you plan to spend your life with should know her future mother-in-law was in town."

His eyes widened, and he looked around to make sure no one overheard. "For God's sake, Mother, don't get ahead of yourself."

"You spend a great deal of time talking about her whenever we speak," Esme stated, running a hand over her reddish curls. "You and I know what's already in your heart."

Edward sighed, nodding. "That may be true, but until I know what's in hers, we can't move forward." His mother sipped on her glass, watching Bella as she continued to speak with several potential clients.

"Alice told me that you two wouldn't do moving of any kind until both of you have signed a client. That doesn't exactly sound as if this is nothing more than a fling for either of you."

"Alice needs to stop eavesdropping, but yes, that is essentially our agreement. We need to focus on business before we can turn that to each other. I also want her to believe in herself, and that she is capable to pulling in interest for her work."

"She seems to be doing just fine," Esme stated, smiling as Bella had the group laughing loudly. "How close are you to signing anyone?"

"If Toshiro is serious about our last discussion, at most, a few weeks," he replied, walking his mother back toward another group of people. "Introduce me to Gary and his partner. I heard they have something in mind for Chicago." He waved at Bella, and she returned it with a bright smile. It was time to broaden his network while his partner did the same.

**~oOo~**

What felt like hours later, Bella looked and found Edward at the bar they'd had Jasper temporarily set up. The party was dwindling as it approached midnight and they had effectively spoken to all the right people. Hopefully, she would have at least a few lunch and breakfast meetings scheduled soon with some of the socialites, thanks to Alice and Esme.

He had his elbows propped up on the bar, an amber colored drink in his hand and looking like an advertisement in GQ for some fancy brand. Dressed in a finely tailored, dark blue suit, the one she loved, he looked the professional he was. He had even worn the tie she bought him for his last birthday, along with the cufflinks. As she watched him talk with the bartender that was cleaning up for the night, she wanted to sidle up to him and help him unwind with a knee-weakening kiss.

"I see Alice and your mother left," she said, joining him. She ordered a glass of wine as he turned to look at her, resting one arm along the bar, his fingers skimming over her elbow.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind," he replied, his knuckles continuing the exploration up her arm. She didn't stop him, and it was something he did when they had moments to themselves throughout the night. The rare occurrences hadn't come often enough and she could tell he had missed her. "I'll make it up to you." He licked his lips, his eyes dipping down the column of her neck as if he knew exactly how he would do just that.

She had to thank Alice for insisting that she wear her hair up. The man hadn't been able to resist touching her there or caressing her naked back when they stood side-by-side as they introduced themselves to various people.

He pulled away slightly from the bar, only to lean his back against it. His eyes wandered around the room, noting that no one but the cleanup crew remained. She smiled as he slipped his hand along her side, his thumb brushing under her breast, quickening her breath. It wasn't long before his fingers settled on the curve of her hip, where they tapped a beat before he pulled her to stand in front of him.

"You're beautiful." She saw his desire clear as day written over every inch his face, in the way that he stood before her, and in the battle in his eyes as he tried to fight it all. As if he lost, his hand slipped up her naked back, his nose flaring slightly as he watched the effect he had on her. She knew he saw her nipples tighten beneath the silk and lace, and how her pulse raced along her neck and the way her breathing quickened.

"You already know how handsome you look tonight."

A half smile graced his lips, lighting up his eyes. "I was told once or twice by a beautiful woman."

She laughed and rested her hand on his chest. "It was a fantastic night."

"You had them eating out of the palm of your hand." He lifted the drink he still held in his hand, tipped it just enough. "It won't be long before they'll want you to work some magic on their dream homes or projects."

"Same goes for you. Peterson and Jefferson were clamoring for your attention. It was a great idea to showcase our designs on the light tables." She looked toward a particular concept design he told her he dreamed up one night. He was still working with possible materials he could use to achieve the look and knew it was years before he'd ever see it built. "My favorite was a huge winner with our guests."

"I love that it's your favorite. It's mine, too." The bartender interrupted their little bubble to state that everything was clean and the crew would be leaving. "We should go," he whispered to her as they handed the bartender their glasses.

"I left my coat in the office," she said, taking a moment to slip off a heel long enough to rub her foot against her calf. "Five hours in heels, ouch."

"Just wait here and call for a cab, I'll grab your coat and mine." Edward walked down the hall toward their offices, watching as he slipped his ringing cell phone out of his pocket to answer. She proceeded to call for the cab and showed the crew out of the office, thanking them once again.

Concerned that a few minutes had passed, Bella looked toward her office to find Edward tugging on his tie roughly, still on the phone.

"That can't be good."

It wasn't. He looked somewhat angry and in a rush when he finally came walking back to her. "That was Toshiro. He'll be in New York by morning and wants to sign me."

"That's fantastic," she said. "If that's the case then why are you upset?"

"I have to be on the red-eye in two hours if I am going to make it in time," he said, helping her into her coat. She shivered when he pressed his lips to her shoulder and lingered several beats. "I'd rather take you home and spend the weekend in bed celebrating. I want you, and I don't know how much longer I can handle this much _want_." He emphasized his words with a small push of his hips against her ass, eliciting a breathy moan.

"We need to go," she said, resisting and pulling away. "You have a flight to catch now." He nodded and cradled her face in between his hands. His lips weren't insistent or hard, but soft and tender, sweet.

She took his hand in the cab, curled up his side, and wished him luck. He settled his chin on the top of her head for the rest of the ride, his fingers tracing symbols along her skin, a heart among them.

**~oOo~**

Edward did his best to keep Bella updated on the progress with Toshiro. Their lawyer, Riley Biers, was ironing out the details in the contract and it seemed that they'd come to an agreement with the legion of suits Toshiro hired. In celebration, they were at a trendy bar, but all he wanted to do was call Bella.

He found his chance and sneaked into an empty room, thanks to a friendly bartender. "Hey, beautiful," he said as she answered.

"What time is it?" she said with a sleep-roughened voice. He cursed himself for not thinking, he was out and hadn't noticed it was almost two in the morning. "Please tell me there will be video of you doing karaoke."

"If there is, I'll make sure it's destroyed before I leave this place." He wanted to reach through the line and hold her as she laughed. "I wanted to tell you that I'll be home tomorrow night, though late."

"Well, get some rest and I'll see you first thing Monday morning."

"How I wish that were true," he said, his voice deepening with need. "I'll be waking up in an empty bed."

"Edward," she whispered, breathier than before. "Good night, Edward."

"Pleasant dreams, Bella."

**~oOo~**

Monday had not gone well for either of them. There were still some issues with the contract with Toshiro, while Bella had yet to have someone to call her. The success of the cocktail party wasn't spilling over to their first day that they officially opened for business. Her stress was subtle at first, and it slowly progressed throughout the day. He watched as she started to constantly check the phone, pace in her office, and go through files on her desk that he knew she already memorized.

He was afraid it could happen, knew it was probable. Had he been able to remain in town over the weekend as planned, he would've prepared her for it. Their business centered on huge projects, and ninety percent of the time, millions of dollars, with a few smaller ones interspersed here and there. Many of the potential clients they met at the cocktail party were likely not ready to start the overwhelming process of beginning a new project, but eventually, they would be.

Checking the time and seeing that it was just after noon, Edward stood from his chair and flagged her down for lunch. Her eyes caught the movement, her brow furrowing. He tapped his watch, and gestured toward the exit. She looked relieved and nodded.

Minutes later, they sat across each other as they waited for their food. It didn't take long for Bella to check her phone again. Edward placed his hand over hers, shaking his head. "Take a deep breath."

She did as he asked, and another followed soon after. "I swear I'm not usually this neurotic."

"Bella, you're fine, but for just an hour, let's concentrate on other things rather than business." She tried to protest, but he prevented it by placing two of his fingers on her lips. "If our phone rings while we're having lunch, we can answer."

"You're right," she stated, trying not to roll her eyes. "This isn't at all how I pictured our first day."

"How did you picture it?"

"That our phone kept ringing, so often that there wasn't enough of us to go around."

Edward sipped deeply from his glass of water, grateful that Bella wanted comfort food from a local diner near the office. He hadn't had time to have a good burger in weeks.

"A part of me wished that it would be, too, but…"

"You already knew it wouldn't and I knew that deep down," she said, shrugging and averting her eyes. "I was expecting calls today. At least, they said they would call."

"And they still might, and even though they haven't, it's not your fault. It is by no means a reflection of your talent. You wowed them that night and you will again."

She offered a smile, even if it didn't reach her eyes. "You did, too, and you have Toshiro almost ready to sign."

"And you'll have Jane or someone new before you know it."

He hoped his words would sink in and that she understood that it would get better.

**~oOo~**

By the end of the day, little had changed and Bella looked as disappointed as ever. In an attempt to cheer her up, Edward invited her to dinner. "How about I make some of my garlic pasta, and we open up a bottle of wine at my place tonight? Say in about an hour?"

Bella shook her head and quickly walked past him. "I need to go home, and my dad is expecting my call tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bella," he said, wrapping his hand around her wrist to stop her from leaving. "It will get better, I swear it."

"What if making me your partner was a mistake? I could bring our company down." Her eyes, darker than usual, dimmed more as she looked at him questioningly.

"I know you love what you do, and you stand behind your designs. I need you to do that now."

Her head tilted up, her chin doing the same. "You're right. I'm damn good at what I do, and damn it, I graduated at the top of my class and the college even used _my _concept for their new business and finance building."

"That's it, now have dinner with me."

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "I do need to call my father tonight. It's been too long, as he loves to remind me of daily through email or text. There should be a limit of how many times a parent could guilt trip their child a year."

"My mother is allowed five, that's it. She uses most of hers during the holidays." They both laughed. "All right, I'll be checking on you later, and get something to eat. I'll bring the coffee tomorrow."

Edward watched her go, and even though she said all the right words, something told him she didn't quite believe in herself. Time would tell, and he wondered if what happened in her past had come back to haunt her.

Hours later, as he went over revisions in the contract with Toshiro, there was a knock on his apartment door. It was well past eleven at night and couldn't think of anyone that would visit at the late hour without calling first. A quick look at his phone confirmed that no one had tried.

Realizing he was dressed in his black sleep pants and no shirt, he still went to answer. There was a possibility it was Alec, a jet-setting photographer that lived across the hall, but he wouldn't care. Whenever he had to leave on assignment in a hurry, he would leave his key with Edward to water his plants and feed his fish.

"Hey, Alec, where you off to this time?" he asked loud enough for Alec to pick up. However, when he opened the door, Bella stood looking as exhausted as ever.

"Can I come in?" she asked, one of her words cracking. Her arms were hugged tightly around her middle as if they were holding her upright and her eyes imploringly gazed up at him.

"Of course. Are you all right?" he asked, stepping back from the doorway to allow her to pass.

Bella nodded as she crossed the threshold, but she kept her back to him until the door closed. He was about to reach out to her when she turned to face him, her head moving back and forth and her arms waving out. "Actually no, I'm not all right. I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, but I couldn't sleep and I'm just so pent up and anxious. I needed someone to talk to."

"No apologies needed. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll grab us some wine, then we can sit and talk, okay?" Edward replied calmly, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay." Her voice was barely above a whisper and he knew he was witnessing a side of her that she rarely allowed anyone to see. The strong, confident woman he'd come to know was not the one standing before him at that moment. She was softer and more vulnerable than he had ever seen her, and she needed a friend.

**~oOo~**

Bella bypassed the couch in the living room and settled herself on one of the two cushioned chairs in the dining room that Edward set up in place of their desks, now at the office. Staring out at the picturesque view of the night sky beyond the windows was a welcomed sight. All evening, she had been trying to remind herself of how high she'd set her hopes and expectations, and only a small portion of it had been because of the man in the next room. Of course, she wanted him, but more than that, she wanted to prove her capabilities to herself.

"Hey." Edward's voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to him, giving a small smile as she took the glass he was holding out to her. Her eyes focused on his bare chest as he sat down in the other chair, giving her mind a temporary respite from the hellacious cycle her thoughts had been on all day. For just that one moment, she could think of something else; the smooth definition of his muscles, the firmness of his chest and abdomen, and the way the night pants hung on his hips. But it was just a moment, and just as quickly, it all came back to her with one look into his eyes. "Bella, you're not still doubting yourself, are you?"

Her gaze fell to her wine glass, taking a sip and then running her finger around the rim. "I'm trying not to, and keep reminding myself that it's one day. Our first official day of business in our office. And I'm almost always successful when I think about the people at the party. They only just met me three days ago, and most of them either hadn't even thought about building a house just yet, or at least didn't have concrete ideas for one. Calls like that take time, and I know that. But that's not the case with Jane. It's been a week since I sent her the last revision, and nothing. Not even an email that she was looking at it or thinking about it."

Edward shifted the chair to sit closer, brushing his fingertips on her shoulder. "You know better than anyone how Jane operates. You could go weeks without hearing anything, and then for three days straight, you can't keep up with the constant flow of emails and phone calls. She's probably just busy. I have no doubt you'll hear from her soon."

Bella sighed heavily, setting her glass on the floor beside the chair and rising to pace again. "I'm not so sure. I know that no client comes easy and everything takes time, and in our field, there is no such thing as a guarantee until that signature is on the contract. So, what if she doesn't like one thing too many this time? What if I've wasted my time and this was all for nothing? That it's _my_ pipe dream, not hers. As much as I want you, even that pales in comparison to how much I want this project. I have busted my ass and most people would think I'm completely insane for putting _this _much work into a project without a guarantee. And if it were another architect doing this, I have to admit, I would be thinking the same thing. But I can't stop. I don't want to shoot for something simple _just_ so I can get that first client, you know?"

Edward leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking up at her. "Bella, what's going on here? You've never doubted yourself this much."

"I've always strived hard to be the best. I was a straight A student in high school, had a 3.94 GPA in college, and was actually pissed about those few little points that held me back from a 4.0. Everything I've done, I've worked my ass off to make sure that I couldn't have done it any better. You've seen that firsthand," Bella ranted, gesturing her hand toward him. "I thought I had grown a tougher skin than this, especially with the competition in this business. Hell, _I'm_ competitive to the nth degree, but I'm clearly still a work in progress when it comes to handling failure. I don't want to fail you, Edward, and I _really_ don't want to fail myself."

"You _won't_. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind about that. Let me ask you this. Is Jane even consulting with another architect right now?" Edward asked and she lowered her eyes, shaking her head. "You've been in this business long enough to know how rare that is. If a potential client isn't a hundred percent sure that they have found the right one, they will explore their options, weigh other ideas and bids. Bella, she wanted _you_, even when we were still with Sherman. She practically jumped at the chance as soon as her schedule allowed to even fit a few minutes in with you. I know the wait is excruciating on the nerves, I just went through it myself with Toshiro, and I was competing against two other architects. And that was for a business. Jane is trusting you, and only you, with her home. Something very personal. If she didn't have the same confidence in you as I do, after all the time invested for the both of you, with all the money she will be pouring into this, she'd be exploring those options by now."

Bella sighed and returned to the chair, sitting down and rubbing her hands roughly over her face to relieve some of her tension. "You're right. I know you're right. And I know there will be other projects that will be just as great, and our phones won't always be this silent. I'll probably even laugh at myself someday for getting this worked up over a singular project. This one just inspired me from day one, everything from the beauty of it to the challenge. I don't want to lose it when I've come so close."

Edward's hand appeared in her line of sight, covering hers where it had fallen to her lap. "I know you don't. Just give it a few more days. Either way, everything is going to be all right."

Bella watched the path of his thumb dragging slowly back and forth over her hand and the corner of her mouth tugged up sadly. "You know what really sucks about this whole waiting thing?"

Their gazes met and she couldn't help but chuckle a little at his confused raised eyebrow. "What?"

Bella turned her hand until their palms met, threading her fingers through his. "Times like this. Dates, I can wait for. Sex, obviously I can wait for, even though it's really difficult at times. But tonight, when I was at home freaking out and I needed someone to talk to, you were the first person I thought of. You were the one I needed. And I can't just climb into your lap and have you hold me. To be in your arms when you tell me that everything will be all right. It really does suck."

"Says who?" Edward replied and then gave her hand a gentle tug. She stood from the chair and stepped toward him, lowering herself to sit on his lap. Almost instantly, he slid his arms around and she tucked her face into the side of his neck. His lips pressed to her temple, and the sensation was so comforting that her body almost instinctively curled into him more. "I don't need the official title of boyfriend to hold the woman I love in my arms and comfort her. And a title isn't a requirement for you, either, if you need me."

Bella closed her eyes and drew in a slow breath, absorbing both the warmth of his embrace and the weight of his words. They might not have been the three that seemed to be thrown around far too carelessly most of the time, and maybe they weren't ready for that yet. However, his meant so much more. He was opening up to her, trusting her with a glimpse into his heart, which was exactly what she had asked for in the very beginning. She wanted to know him, but she needed to give as much as she was receiving. She needed to trust him in equal amounts.

His fingers were running gently through her hair, winding the curl at the end around them, while hers drew indistinct patterns from his collarbone down to his bare chest. "What are you thinking about?"

"My mother," Bella answered honestly, and felt his hand still and move to curl around her shoulder. "I don't think about her much. And I don't let her affect most aspects of my life, but I've never been able to handle failure or rejection well, or my fear of it. My trust in people. There's always been that part me that asks 'how can you expect this person not to reject you, when your own mother did?' And at the worst possible times."

Edward's arm tightened protectively around her and his other hand cradled her head to hold her close, and she felt his lips against her hair. "Will you tell me what happened that day?"

Bella tilted her head to look up at him and saw everything she needed to know in his eyes. He was opening that door for her, to share with him something she had done with no one else, while still leaving her the option to say no. Nothing would change whether she told him or not, but he was there to listen.

"I was seven, a couple weeks before my eighth birthday. A few days before school was going to be starting up again, she took me out shopping. I was so excited to be going back to school. It was all I had been talking about all summer. She told me to pick out any backpack I wanted, and I found this really cool one, purple with black swirls all over it. I didn't want something with cartoons on it, because for some reason, third grade just felt so grown up and like _real_ school for the first time." She paused with a sad chuckle, shaking her head. "I remember hugging that bag _so_ tight, and then she picked me up and put me in the back of the cart. I was so caught up in that backpack, it didn't register with me when she told me she loved me and to wait in the cart. I just said 'okay, Mommy, love you, too,' then she kissed the top of my head and left. Didn't look back once."

Edward's hand resumed its motion through her hair, but it still felt comforting rather that pitying. And for that, she was grateful. "Just like that?"

Bella nodded and burrowed more into his arms, loving the feel of them around her. "Just like that. And I did exactly what she said. I didn't move from that cart, just kept waiting for her. She knew no one would dare hurt me there, and that everyone knew who I was. In a small town like Forks, the daughter of a police officer doesn't go unnoticed. My dad is an amazing man, he grew up there and did so much for the community, and everyone loved and respected him. So she knew it wouldn't take long for someone to notice his little girl sitting in a cart in the middle of an aisle. Especially during something like back-to-school shopping. It was probably only about twenty minutes before they realized she wasn't coming back, and called the station. I'll never forget the look on my dad's face when he came to get me. I had never seen him anything less than completely composed in my entire life, and he was scared to death. _That_ was what finally got to me, and I asked him 'where's Mommy?' And all he could manage to get out was 'she's not here, sweetheart.' I never saw or heard from her again."

"Oh God, baby," Edward whispered and she lifted her head from his shoulder. Now, he just looked worried about her, as if she was about to burst into tears any moment.

"I'm okay. Like I said, I don't think of her much or allow her to affect my life most of the time. My dad got me into counseling very early on, so I could work through it all before it could fester. I'm not loaded with abandonment issues or anything, because I was really lucky to have an amazing father. I didn't miss out on anything from not having a mother around who obviously didn't care enough, because my dad gave me enough love for the both of them. I think there's just that small lingering question of why, in the back of my mind that creeps up every now and then. Especially in times like this where I'm a little scared."

Edward brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over it gently. "For what it's worth, I think you are an amazingly strong woman. And I won't patronize you and say you have absolutely nothing to be scared of, because that is never true. But I do have a really good feeling about Jane. Just give it some time."

Bella gave him a tired smile and brushed her lips against his. "Thank you. For being here and listening."

"Anytime," he replied with his eyes still closed, his smile returning when he finally brought his gaze back to her.

Bella glanced up at the clock on his wall and groaned, her head falling to his shoulder. "Oh god, it's almost midnight. When we have to work tomorrow, and God only knows what time you went to bed last night. I'm sorry. I'll head home and let you get some sleep."

Edward kept his hold around her, stopping her from rising off his lap. "Stay. I would feel a hell of a lot better about you driving home in the morning with it raining like that."

Bella looked back to the window when he nodded to it, and sure enough, rivulets of water were trickling rapidly down the pane. Rain was beating against the glass, and she really didn't want to drive home in that. "How is that going to work, though? You're too much of a gentleman to make me sleep on the couch, and I can't go," she paused, pointed toward his bedroom door. "There yet. I'd never get that out of my head."

Edward turned her chin with his finger to look at him, their lips a breath apart. "Technically, I am too much of a gentleman to make you sleep on the couch. At least not when I'm lying on a comfortable bed in the next room. However, I have a plan."

"Oh you do?" she challenged, enjoying the eased demeanor between them. As they stood, she literally felt lighter, as if talking to him had lifted that invisible weight from her shoulders.

Edward grinned as he took her hand, and began backing toward the couch. "Yes, I do. Stay here with me."

"But…"

"I can keep my hands to myself, Bella. I just want to hold you."

Bella gazed up into Edward's eyes, which had lost all traces of humor, and she nodded her head. "I, uh, just need something to wear again."

After a kiss to her forehead, Edward let her go and made his way to his room, grabbing her a similar outfit as she wore the last time she borrowed his clothes. Once she had changed, she returned to the living room to find him already on the couch, waiting for her. Lying down beside him, she hummed softly as he pulled a blanket over them and encased her in his arms. She was happy and felt warm and safe, but one thing remained on her mind—his words from earlier that she had not returned. The first time she said the actual words and hear them from him, she wanted him to be completely and thoroughly hers. So she told him in the only way she could.

"I have no problem spending the night in the arms of the man I love."


	6. Structured Framing

**Strong Foundations 6 ~ Structured Framing**

Edward grunted as he rolled onto his back, and then his eyes began to open slowly when he realized that he was alone. He was still on the couch, which he never did, so he knew he hadn't dreamed that Bella had come to him the night before. That and there was a strong scent of fresh coffee permeating the air, which he taken the time to set up before bed. Then he turned onto his side to get up, and the scent of her hair was still heavy on the throw pillow beneath his head, so she hadn't been gone long. But where was she?

"Bella?" he croaked in his hoarse morning voice, but received no response. Rising from the couch, he began making his way to the kitchen when a shadow caught his eye in the still dimly lit dining room.

Even her silhouette in the chair against the skyline was a beautiful sight, her knees bent to her chest as she sipped on a coffee. As if she sensed his presence in the room, she turned her head to glance back at him over her shoulder and offered him a smile. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. I made some coffee."

"I see that," Edward replied, his eyes shifting between her and the coffee mug, and then walked up behind her. His hands rested on her shoulders as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "I wouldn't have minded. Waking up to you would be a million times better than that annoying alarm on my phone."

Bella chuckled and shook her head in amusement, leaning back against his abdomen. "That's funny, and probably true. You really do have some extremely annoying sounds on your phone. But that's not what I mean."

Edward caressed her hair with his hand, but when she didn't continue, stepped around the chair to crouch down beside her. "What is it?"

"I told you. I can't wait until I can hear you say good morning to me in bed," Bella said softly, bringing her hand to stroke his cheek gently with the backs of her fingers. "It might be silly, but I'm still looking forward to that. After we've had that full first night together and waking up in bed with nothing between us. Your face is the first thing I see, and mine is yours. That's what I want our first 'good morning' to be. If I stayed beside you this morning on the couch, it would have been there, and not in the same way we desire."

"So I should just say 'morning' then?" Edward teased and raised his lips to her cheek, brushing them on her skin as she swatted his shoulder. "I know what you meant and I agree. I'm looking forward to that, too."

Bella offered him another smile and took the last sip of her coffee. "I just didn't want to sneak out the door on you and leave, like I was doing a walk of shame or something. I was going to wait until your alarm went off so I could at least see you before I left. I know I'll see you later at work, but I really wanted to thank you again. I feel a lot better today. About Jane, and about us."

"About us?" Edward asked, his forehead creasing.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I still want to be able to be all in when we take the next step. And I've got my head so wrapped up in this project that there is no way I'd be able to give you the amount of attention I want to. I'd love to thoroughly enjoy those first throes of our relationship, without having to constantly put you on hold for this prospect. But there are still times," she halted, shaking her head with a mischievous smile. "I really wonder if I'm going to be able to get through another day without pinning you to a wall somewhere. I've been doubting my ability to be close to you and still keep my head. Now, I know I can. I just spent all night in your arms, with you half-naked, no less. I won't say that I wasn't tempted at all this morning to wake you up and touch you, or that I'm not feeling it now, because that would be a lie. But having something more meaningful with you than a quick romp on the couch stood out beyond that, even with temptation literally laid out before me. It doesn't lessen how much I want you, but it's a good feeling to know that when it does happen, it will be special."

"We're on the same page, Bella. I guarantee, had I woken up before you, I think I would've done the same. And you are well aware of the near constant state of need I am in when we're around each other. Despite that, I can't pretend it doesn't exist. That's insanity. I think we've proven that we're smart enough to be professional when we need to be. So when the time comes and I can't bend you over my desk at work like I'd want, I can handle that and wait until lunch, at the very least."

He winked, making her laugh. "A quickie during lunch _away _from the office sounds amazing and quite possible. But…" His eyebrow quirked, waiting for her continue. "The first time, I want to explore," her fingers drifted down his abdomen, "all of you."

"Only after I've done the same," he said, stopping her questing fingers. His brow tightened when he heard a certain ring tone from his cell phone.

"What is it?"

"Toshiro," he replied and ran over to his end table. "Riley sent the final changes to the contract hours ago." Bella motioned that she was going to change as he answered. He was still on the phone with Toshiro's assistant when she returned from the bathroom, looking refreshed and still in his clothes. Something he'd love to see more of in the future.

She placed one last kiss on his cheek and mouthed, "Good luck."

A few hours later, an anxious Bella met Edward at the main entrance of their offices. "Well?" There was little anxiety in her eyes, just true excitement for the news he held.

"He signed!"

She thrust her arms in the air, and then threw them around him. "The first round is on me tonight. I knew you could pull this off. The design is gorgeous and just amazing. We need to celebrate."

"Sounds good to me," he murmured, pressing a small kiss to her neck. She stilled in his arms, and immediately, they both stepped back. If they started something now, they'd never adhere to the rule of no sex in their offices. "I'm meeting him for lunch, and Toshiro asked if you could join us. His assistant was at the party and couldn't stop talking about you to him, too. Between us, Toshiro is starting to believe you walk on water."

She rolled her eyes and he was thoroughly delighted how a small tinge of pink colored her cheeks. "I have a call to make, but that won't be until two, so lunch sounds great."

Before she could get away, he pulled her back in his arms. "Thank you."

Her arms tightened around his waist, looking up at him. "I haven't really done anything."

"You believed enough in me to start up this business by my side. You pushed me on through some nights when I couldn't see straight. You helped me find all the new buildings codes and laws while I was busy drafting. Most of all, your support means so much to me."

She lifted a couple of fingers to trace the shape of his lips. Her way of telling him how much she wished she could kiss him. His hand ran slowly up her back to tell her he wanted it, too.

"I'll always believe in you."

**~oOo~**

"Edward, focus," he heard Alice's voice come through his earpiece, drawing his eyes away from Bella as she paced her office while talking on the phone a few days later. "You're watching her again, aren't you?"

"Mind your own business, Alice," Edward retorted in a gruff tone, rubbing his temples. "Is there a business related purpose for this call, or just to be a pesky cousin? Because I _am_ trying to work here."

"Well, if you had been listening to me for the last few minutes instead of having your attention drifting elsewhere." Her voice held a provoking tone to it, and he rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that you still haven't taken my advice. Think of how much better you'd be able to focus if you just got all this sexual frustration out of your system."

Edward closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, pressing his fist to his forehead. "Seriously, Alice, I love you, but please leave this alone."

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're 'just saying', but that's not the point here. You know how important Bella is to me, and she is not someone I just need to 'get out of my system.' She understands this, why is it so difficult for you and everyone else to? Even my _mother _is starting to drop hints. It may have worked for you and Jasper, though I _really _didn't need the mental image of that, but it's not for us. She deserves a hell of a lot better than that from me after all this time, and quite frankly, so do I," Edward ranted tightly, his chest and throat constricting with aggravation. "If all we wanted was sex from each other, we could have gotten that out a long time ago, and no one would have had to know. This means a lot of both of us, so I'm begging you to drop it."

Alice was quiet for a beat longer than Edward could ever remember, but the sounds of her breath let him know that she was still there. "Oh my God, you _really_ love her, don't you?"

"I'm hanging up now," Edward said at the excited squeal he heard in his cousin's voice.

"Sorry, I'll stop! I know you've got to do what's right for you, but this is just incredible and kinda romantic. But doesn't that make it even _more_ difficult for you?"

"You have _no_ idea, Alice," he answered with a barely restrained groan, leaning back in his chair and opening his eyes. His brow furrowed as his gaze focused on Bella, who was flailing her arms around in her office. "I'm going to have to call you back."

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope. I'll call you back," he continued distractedly, ending the call and removing his earpiece. He rose from the chair and began making his way to Bella's office door, leaning against the frame with his arms folded over his chest. Her movements stopped once she spotted him standing there, but her broad smile never diminished. "Everything okay in here?"

"Great. Better than great. I have scheduled my third meeting with a potential client just today, in addition to the one yesterday and Tuesday. So that makes five. Count them—one, two, three, four, five," Bella responded, her enthusiasm radiating through every syllable as she ticked each number off with a finger. "Jane might not be getting back to me right away, but she certainly is talking me up. So that's something, right? Honestly, worst-case scenario, I might only land one client out of all five of them. At least two of them sounded extremely promising. And my first appointment for next week is now Tuesday instead of Wednesday."

Edward smirked at her rambling, waving his hands out to the side. "What did I tell you?"

"You can save the 'I told you so' for another time. I have a lot of work to do. So I am going to respectfully ask you to get out of my office," Bella replied, trying to keep a straight face as she walked toward him, but her eyes danced and her lips were twitching. She placed her hand on his chest, giving him a gentle shove, and her eyes met his when his hand came up to cover it. "I really do have a lot of work to do."

"I know, but no kiss goodbye?" Edward teased, chuckling as she lightly slapped his chest. "Seriously, congratulations."

"Thanks," Bella murmured, running her index finger along his tie.

Despite the agreement they'd made to keep intimate contact to a minimum within the confines of the office, he couldn't deny how much he really did want to kiss her at that moment. Or even just take her in his arms, but the feel of her body against his in any way just then would stay with him all day, and it wasn't even noon yet. He bent toward her, pressing his lips just beside the corner of her mouth. "I'll go get back to work now."

"You are such a tease," Bella whispered and gave his tie a tug before releasing him and stepping back.

Edward winked and walked back to his office. He pressed the intercom button his phone to buzz her, watching as she did the same. "I thought you had work to do. Stop checking out my ass, Bella."

The narrowing of her eyes when he glanced through the glass wall at her assured him that he was right. He grinned, and thankfully, received one in return.

**~oOo~**

The weekend seemed to pass very slowly, especially after Bella asked if he would be all right with her working on her concept sketches at his place. She claimed to have been spoiled by the weeks of working in such an open space with better than adequate lighting, but he knew her reasons were likely the same as his when he quickly said yes.

He wanted her close by, to see her even if he couldn't reach out and touch her. Not that it stopped either of them entirely. Their hands would brush in passing, her head leaned back against him when he brought her a drink, and more than a few kisses were exchanged—all of it leading Edward to head straight for a long, hot shower as soon as Bella left for the night.

He honestly didn't think anything could drive him as crazy as watching her work in casual clothes, pencil in her hair, that sexy, determined expression she wore when she was focused on her work—but he was very wrong.

Edward tried not to stare through the glass partition that stood between himself and Bella on Monday afternoon. It even took everything in him to remain seated behind his desk rather than standing up to pace.

When Jane had called Bella before she'd left his apartment the night before and asked if she could come in to talk the following day, neither of them knew what to think. He tried to remain optimistic for Bella's sake all day, but now, he wasn't sure who was more nervous. Even with the meetings she'd scheduled, he knew this was still the project that meant the most to her, but she was wearing her poker face of calm. That didn't help him discern what was being said in that room.

Edward pretended to focus on the papers in front of him when the two women rose and made their way to the door, and he peeked up long enough to catch them shaking hands. He heard the beat of her footsteps on the floor, entering his office and stopping at his desk. Before he could look up, she hopped up to sit on the edge, resting her heel-clad foot on the arm of his chair. His eyes ran up the length of her calf and thigh, resting for a moment on the hem of the dark blue dress she wore. He went for casual, hating the need to clear his throat. "So how did it go?"

"Well, it appears that after all the time and work I've put into this, she thought it was appropriate to come and tell me in person rather than over the phone," Bella started and he felt himself internally cringe, until he looked up and saw the lines around her eyes deepen with her smile. "She's ready to sign. It going to take a while to get the permits and everything, but her lawyer is already drawing up the contract. It's all but a done deal."

"You got your first client," he said, his smile stretching across his lips as he stood.

"I got my first client," she affirmed as she jumped off his desk and threw her arms around his neck. She giggled into his neck when his arms circled around her waist and he lifted her off the ground, hugging her tightly. "Well, I was going to say 'pinch me', but this works, too."

Edward laughed as well, setting her back down on her feet and lifting his hand to cup her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Bella."

Bella's eyes held his and her smile gradually began to fall, but the curling of her fingers around the lapel of his jacket was soon followed by the acceleration of her breaths. Her gaze heated and she lifted onto her toes, her tongue sweeping across her lips to moisten them. "Would I be completely jinxing myself if I asked you to cut out a few minutes early and take me home with you right now?"

"I had enough confidence about your meeting with Jane that I made sure my schedule was clear for the rest of the day and night."

"You say the sweetest things." He heard the taunt in her voice, but there was something else. She was thankful for his confidence in her. "Does this mean you're ready? I am." His hand slipped from her waist and swept up her back, pressing himself more fully against her. A moan escaped the moment she felt the effect her little hop on his desk had on him. He was hot and hard against her hip, and his lips pressed along her shoulder to demonstrate further. "Let's go now, please."

"God, yes," he murmured, his fingers skimming down her arm to take her hand. "If we don't leave now…" He didn't need to say another word, since he knew she understood. Her whiskey eyes flitted away from his to look at his desk. "Not here, beautiful. Let's go."

With her answering nod, he smiled down at her and led her to her office to grab her things. She bent slightly to reach for her purse in a drawer of her desk, and he couldn't help himself; he allowed the tips of his fingers to explore the shape of her ass. Her answering moan was perfection, as was the look in her eyes. She shook her head and walked toward the exit, with an extra sway to her hips. He needed to touch her, his hand resting on the small of her back, but his fingertips skimmed the top of her backside.

"You're killing me," she whispered when they entered the elevator after locking up.

Edward kept his smile neutral, putting a little distance between them. She noticed, glaring at him for a moment. Her tongue wet her lips as her eyes lingered on his chest and swept up to meet his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that. The ride down is not long enough." He loosened the tie that suddenly felt like a noose, the heat rising in his body. "Did you drive today?"

Her hand fisted around the strap of her purse. "No."

He tossed her the keys, his lips tilting up on one side when she caught them, despite the small yelp of surprise. "You drive." The elevator door opened and he led her toward the parking garage down the street.

"Why?"

Edward quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "I'm not in a state to sit behind a steering wheel comfortably at the moment." Her eyes widened briefly and flicked down the length of his body. "That is not helping my situation."

"You're letting me drive your hot car." It sounded more like a question than fact, but her lips soon spread into an impish smile. "I'll show you how I handle all that power at my fingertips."

"Have at it," he said with a wink and tucked her against his side. It was chillier and night was falling earlier with autumn on the cusp of ending. "Are you cold?" He had helped her into her coat before they left, but it was much lighter than her winter one.

"Not even a little bit." The desire that could spark a fire warmed him up considerably, too. "I can't wait to get my hands all over you." His soft groan teased a curl of her hair from its place, his hand rising to push it back behind her ear. "God, Edward. We're never going to make it to your place if you keep doing that." His chuckle was another tease of warm breath along her skin and if the hitch of her breath was any indication, he knew her control was spiraling.

He held open the driver's side door for her when they reached his car, willing himself against pulling her mouth to his. Before she slipped inside, her hand curled around his bicep.

"Since I'm driving, you better take these. Driving in these heels would likely be a bitch." She steadied herself and removed one black heel. They made her legs look amazing, his eyes following her every move. She usually had no need for hosiery, since her skin was fucking perfect, but he caught the flash of lace at the top of her thigh as she struggled with the other shoe. "Here." She handed her heels to him, slipping inside the car. His eyes were still on her legs, wishing for another flash of lace.

Her mind was elsewhere. She wrapped her fingers around the wheel, a deep sigh of satisfaction on her lips. "I love this car."

Edward was hardly aware of anything but her and made his way to the passenger side of his sleek black Charger. A deep breath helped him gain some semblance of control. It threatened to tip to one side the moment he saw her hand on the gearshift.

She laughed a little breathlessly, drawing his eyes away from her nimble fingers. Damn, how he wanted them wrapped around his cock. Her eyes were brighter than ever, a teasing smile on her face. "Never knew you had a fantasy about your car and me."

He cleared his throat for what seemed like the fifth time that evening. "Neither had I, until now. Seeing you behind the wheel, gripping my gear shift…" Her eyes dropped to his mouth and he had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Her gaze drifted to the backseat of his car, her bottom lip protruding a bit as if she was considering a detour. "Christ, let's go before we're caught for indecent exposure."

She laughed in that way that was breathy and full-bodied, with her head thrown back. "Oh, this is going to be so good." Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, before she lunged toward him, capturing his face with them instead. "Thank you so much for believing in me." Her mouth fit over his, her thumbs brushing along his skin. His groan was deep and her lips were mind numbing to the point that he almost pulled her onto his lap. She moaned in approval, but whimpered when he grabbed her wrists instead, stopping their kiss.

"Get us to my place, now." His chest rose and fell harshly with every breath, matching the rhythm of hers. He saw the effect the kiss had on her, her nipples tight beneath the fabric of her dress, and the tiny bumps that danced along her neck, shoulders, and between her tempting breasts. "Fuck, right now."

She nodded and hurriedly started the car, only to pull out of the parking spot within two seconds. "Moves like a dream," she murmured, putting into gear and speeding out of the garage. Edward waved at the familiar security guard, who knowingly winked at them.

"There's no getting away from that," he stated when she sighed.

"I know, but Felix is worse than the gossiping hens at Sherman." She shrugged. "There's no hiding our relationship after this. Personally, I don't want to, but I'm sure we'll be able to keep it PG while working. Right?"

"I think we've proven that already."

"Good." Her thighs shifted on the leather seat, drawing Edward's eyes to the part in her dress. "Edward, you're not fighting fair." He said nothing, waiting for her to elaborate. "I can feel your eyes on me."

At the next red light, the car came to a stop and he took advantage of it. He settled his palm on her knee, keeping his chuckle to himself when she cursed. Her thighs spread infinitesimally wider, just enough for his fingers to fit between them. Her breath hitched as she sped off when the light changed, their arms touching as she shifted gears.

In the few shorts minutes since leaving the office, darkness had fallen. He watched the lights speed by but noticed the car slowing. His gaze drifted to the green light ahead, traffic not too bad, but the speed lowered further until they caught another red light. Playing along with her, he squeezed her knee and ascended along her smooth, warm thigh. They continued the tantalizing game until his apartment building came into view.

"In all the years I've lived in Seattle, I have never once caught every light red." He hummed as if it perplexed him.

Bella did the same, shrugging but laughing soon after. "I couldn't help it. I like your hand between my thighs." She blew him a kiss at his groan when she trapped his hand there. It was her turn to moan when he teased her with a brush of his finger over her underwear. "Oh fuck."

Edward watched as she maneuvered his car with precision, yet speed. The car slipped smoothly into the designated spot, their seatbelts off before the engine even rumbled to a stop. Their doors closed with an echoing slam, the _beep, beep _of his alarm, barely registered in their thoughts. 

"Twenty-four damn floors until we reach your apartment," she said breathlessly when he pulled her toward the elevator. He had her backed against the wall the moment the doors closed with a swish. His hand on her hip and hers were on the lapels of his jacket. Their mouths a mere inch apart, but he didn't dare kiss her. He knew they wouldn't remain alone for long.

His thoughts proved true when the elevator came to a stop on the fourth floor. He stepped behind her, using her body to hide his growing reaction to her from the couple that joined them. He recognized Peter, someone in the building with the new tenant, Charlotte, who lived a few floors above him. Meaning they'd ride the rest of the trip to his apartment floor with them.

"Damn it," Bella mouthed to him, and he nodded in agreement.

They'd waited this long, surely they could hold out for a few more minutes, but it was still agonizing. His gaze ran along the column of her neck with the soft scent of her shampoo surrounding him, and he couldn't stop himself. He needed to touch her in some way, so he brought his hand between them, discreetly running the knuckle of his index finger along her spine. The subtle straightening of her shoulders and tensing of her body told him she could feel it even through the layers of fabric between them, as did the clearing of her throat.

Even though he couldn't see, he knew her nipples were tight under her clothes as her chest rose and fell faster at his touch. The numbers ticked by above them, and as the elevator began to slow, he finally let his hand drop. When the doors opened, she reached back for his hand and kept him close until they were nearly to his apartment door. "Thanks for that."

"Oh, I wasn't entirely shielding you for your benefit. I had a very self-serving intent with that," she replied, releasing his hand to find his apartment key on the ring and making quick work of the lock. The instant she had the door open, she turned quickly to face him and gripped his tie, giving it a tug to pull him over the threshold with her. "No one else gets to see what is for my eyes only, especially not before even _I_ have the opportunity."

Before his answering curse had even completely escaped him, her lips sealed over his as he kicked the door closed behind him. His hands framed her face, returning her kiss with a heated frenzy, searing his blood and further hardening his cock.

Would he ever get enough of her? His immediate answer was a resounding 'hell no'. The night would be one of many. He'd make sure of it. One of her hands pulled at his jacket, making him tug at it, too. It fell to the floor, just as his fingers started to pull out the pins from her hair. He drove them into the rich, silky curls once they were free, taking advantage of her determination to get his shirt off, and further deepened the kiss.

She huffed in indignation, searching blindly along the table by the door for the bowl he used for his keys, in order to free her other hand. Suddenly, there was the clattering percussion of at least a hundred decorative marbles hitting the hardwood floor, immediately followed by the loud shatter of glass.

"Shit," she whispered against his mouth, her face heating under his still wandering hands. "Damn it, I'm sorry." She pulled away enough to make him instantly miss her lips, and hid behind her hands.

"I couldn't care less right now," he said and glided his hands over her ass, down the back of her thighs to lift her off the ground. Guiding her legs to encircle his waist, he carried her over the debris of marbles and shards of glass to protect her stocking clad feet. Her answering laughter was near his ear, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders. She didn't wait long to nibble just over his pulse, her agile fingers working his tie loose. She bit him a little harder and made his knees nearly give way, and then her tongue slid over the sting. It reminded him how much he wanted her mouth all over him, and his desire to reciprocate.

He had to taste more of her, and with a simple shift, he settled her ass on the back of his couch. They wasted no time, both working the buttons of his shirt. She smiled up at him when their eager fingers met in the middle.

"God, you're beautiful," he said, diving in for another kiss. Her legs gripped around him and pulled him that much closer. Even as his tongue stroked hers, their hands continued to pull away at the paltry barriers that kept their skin from each other. Her mouth descended over his chin and slid down his neck, leaving a tantalizing trail of heat and passion.

"You're better than I imagined," she whispered as her lips sucked lightly on his chest.

He had hoped in some way she had fantasized about him, as he had of her, and even more over the last few months. Those fantasies had likely fueled her dreams and forced her to take matters into her own hands—oh, to have been a fly on that wall on those lust-filled mornings.

He felt the sweet pleasure of her laughter against his nipple, making him groan out loud. His fingers sought her luxurious hair again and had her look at him. "What was that for?" he asked, his voice low and teasing along her mouth.

"It doesn't take a genius to know where your mind went when I said I imagined you." Her eyes were bright under the light overhead, and he caught the glimpse of gold that he always loved. He felt his mouth curve up one side, eliciting her smile to widen.

"The idea of your hand between your thighs…" He couldn't even finish the sentence, his eyes immediately taking note of where her hand was at that very moment. The flash of lace beneath the dress made him curse. Yet, it was her hand slipping beneath the fabric that drove him to pull her into his arms. Any sound of surprise from Bella was lost as he slanted his mouth of hers, unable to resist.

As they shifted fabric to touch more, their lips remained on each other's skin. His belt toppled a lamp, to which he proclaimed replaceable. The nearest wall in the hallway leading toward his bedroom seemed like the perfect spot for another stop.

"More, please," she hissed, licking her lips. His hips thrust hard as his mouth threatened to leave a mark just behind her ear. He balanced her with a hand beneath her ass, his hips grinding in circles between her thighs. He managed to remove his shoes and left them discarded in the hallway.

"This needs to come off." His teeth gently pulled at the fabric of her neckline, enough to catch a glimpse of lovely skin. She hummed in agreement, her hold around his hips loosening, but not without moving her lush curves all over his on the way down. "Fuck."

The moment her feet touched the floor, his hands were all over her, his mouth against hers. She slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his pants and made him pull back enough to breathe. "Christ, if you do that, we won't make it to the bed."

She quirked an eyebrow, her gaze drifting along his bare chest as his arms reached around her to unzip her dress. "Are you that incapable of restraining yourself?"

"Right now? Yes," he replied breathlessly, reclaiming her lips again in a fierce, heated kiss and guiding the garment down her body, until it fluttered to the floor. He loved how a small shiver of passion moved through her; he felt it under his touch. It heightened his desire. "Need you. Now."

Bella's arms returned around him, weaving her fingers into his hair. Her mouth ghosted over his, moving beside his ear, and she tauntingly whispered, "Nothing's stopping you."

With a deep groan, he sealed his lips over hers again and began backing her further down the hallway toward his bedroom. A sharp gasp escaped her and their eyes met when he unhooked her bra clasp, and she used the leverage of his arms around her to wriggle out of it and toss it aside. "Fuck, Bella," he hissed, his eyes on her chest during that little move. His hold secured more on her at the feel of her warm skin against his, and he hastened his steps.

They paused outside his door with his body pressed to hers against the wall, their breaths heavy and gazes locked. Two more steps and she would be in his bedroom, the one place he'd only seen her in his fantasies and dreams. Yet, it was real and that was a heady thought.

He lifted her off the floor, feeling her hand cup his jaw as she wound her legs around his waist and rolled her hips against him. Their moans echoed through the hallway and into his room when he carried her across the threshold and over to his bed, where he set her on her feet again. Fingers explored the skin of each other's arms, shoulders, necks and jawlines, never once breaking their gaze. His hands delicately took hold of her face while her fingertip traced along the curve of his lips. The mood had shifted slightly, becoming more tender than frenzied, but neither one of them seemed to mind; in fact, they were relishing in it. "I love you, Bella."

The words tumbled out so effortlessly and without regret; everything about that moment with her felt right. And when the light from the hallway reflected in her eyes, he saw nothing but pure radiance and happiness within them. "I love you, Edward."

He'd known her feelings were mutual, but hearing the words for the first time seemed to fuel his desire. "I hope it's always like this." His eyes remained wide open and on hers as he lay her out on his bed. She watched him, surrounded by rich emerald sheets, and he removed the remainder of his clothing. One of his knees settled between her parted thighs, partially standing, and the tips of her fingers traced the hem of the only remaining fabric keeping her from him. It almost seemed impossible for her to refrain from moving, her legs shifting from position to position. "Look at you."

She shook her head. "Nope, too busy looking at you." She propped herself onto her hand, one of them lifting to the back of his neck. "Come here." Distracted by the allure of her mouth, he hadn't expected her other hand to take hold of him. His curse was deeper than expected, his breath laborious with every stroke.

He closed the little distance between their bodies, relishing her soft whimper. Their mouths fused as they worked together to remove the rest of her clothing. "The thigh highs are sexy, but right now, I want to feel every fucking inch of you against me." His mouth and hands started to trail down each leg with the intent to remove each one. "I want nothing between us."

He reached down to take hold of her foot, lifting it to rest on his shoulder and brushing his lips against the inside of her ankle. Her soft moan and the slow blink of her eyes, made him smile and trailed his hands down her leg, until his fingers reached the lace circling her thigh.

Bella kept her eyes on his as he slid one stocking and then the other from her legs, taking a moment to savor in the silky feel of her skin beneath his touch.

"No ringing phones," she moaned, her fingers tightening in his hair when he gently sucked on her inner thigh after he tossed her underwear aside. "No rules, no contracts, or conflicting schedules."

"Nothing stopping us," he whispered on the way up, finished with his task a minute later. He hovered over her, a hand on each side of her head. She repeated his words and pulled him in for another kiss. Her breasts filled his hands, even as she cupped his ass and brought him that much closer. Her laughter at his curse only had him retaliating with a small bite around her nipple, much as she had done to him earlier. Her back arched, bringing her breasts closer to his awaiting tongue. Her body undulated under his, making him very aware of the state of her arousal.

As his mouth continued to torture her, he slipped his hands to her hips to keep her still. Her arms came around his shoulders, and his eyes lifted to meet hers and saw she was as ready for it as he was. They kissed and rocked their bodies until they were nothing but raw nerves and sweat-slickened skin. She begged for him and he pressed his forehead against hers as his mouth lingered only a breath away from making contact with her lips. "I love you," he said, his words a groan as he finally slid inside her.

Sound seemed beyond her at that point, but the pleasure was evident in her ardent gaze before her eyes rolled back. At the next thrust, her legs tightened around him, her heels digging into the back of his thighs. His mouth dropped onto her shoulder, just below her pulse. For every move he made, she matched it perfectly. "Fuck, I love you, too."

Her voice was barely above a whisper and her fingers found their way to his hair, gripping it and tugging gently as her body undulated with the pleasure coursing through her. Every breath she took, every movement she made beneath him, caused him to fall deeper into the ecstasy of the moment, only amplified by her breathless declaration.

The sweet sounds from her had his hips quickening, though the thrusts were deeper. The bite of her nails in his back was a sting he welcomed. He needed to see and feel more, and shifted until he was beneath her. The move seemed to daze her, but she moaned when she realized she was in control. Her fingertips dug deeper against his skin, as she tested their limits with a roll of her hips. Their answering, mutual groans seemed to bounce around the room. Her breasts filled his palms again, brushing her nipples with his thumbs. He watched her move above him, one of her hands in her hair, her lips parted on her next breath.

The need to kiss her overwhelmed him, and suddenly, she was on her back again, his mouth on hers. His hips thrust faster, harder, as her legs crossed along his lower back. The tight grip of them seated him deeper inside her, making them both pull away to exhale sharply in surprise.

Her breathy laugh drew his eyes to hers, finding a smile on her face. "More?" he asked, sliding out of her.

"Please."

He complied with her request, guiding one of her legs over his shoulder. Her body arched off the bed as he hit her deeper than before. He slid a hand under her back, curling it over her shoulder from behind and kissed her neck. She met his hips every time, even as they became erratic. He felt her hand slip down their bodies, her fingers rubbing between her thighs as he drove inside her.

"Bella," he said, his voice a near hiss. He wanted to see her touch herself, but knew it would send him over the edge.

"You feel so fucking good," she said, her words barely coherent. She ended her words with a teasing nip of his ear. "I dreamed of this, of you loving me like this. Fucking me like this."

"Fuck." His hips seemed to meet her in the same rhythm of their racing hearts. "Let go, baby. I've got you." His fingers joined hers, her leg falling from his shoulder to his elbow. Her body seemed to still, her voice once again beyond her. From the corner of his eye, he saw one of her hands clench the sheets tightly. He felt her tighten around him as he pushed inside her once more, his mouth on her shoulder as he joined her in oblivion.

Edward barely had the energy to settle on his back, pulling Bella slightly over his body. Minutes passed before they were able to move or talk. Her head rested on his chest, his fingertips skimming along her back, occasionally playing with her hair.

"It was worth wait." The words were a murmur over his heart, followed by a soft brush of her lips. Her eyes lifted to meet his after placing one last kiss, resting her chin there.

"The night is still young, Bella. The wait may be over, but there is more to come, I promise you."

"Promises, promises," she said, her laugh was rich and almost decadent as she climbed over him fully, her hands on his face. She looked at him for a moment, searching for something.

"I love you."

She smiled at his words, whispering them in return. She kissed him with the same passion as before, but the moment he reached for her, she jumped out of bed. "I need to clean up, be back in a minute." She ignored his protest and walked toward the master bath, naked and beautiful. His complaints died in his throat, his eyes on her long legs, stopping at the curve of her ass.

Edward propped himself up against the headboard, in a way grateful for the moment alone. His mind relived the experience they had, his body reacting as expected, he laughed to himself, remembering his promise to her. At least he'd be ready for more soon. He turned toward the door as she appeared. Her smile was perfect as she stepped out of the bathroom, but her gaze swept away and toward the bedroom door.

"What is it?"

She bit the tip of her finger and smiled again. "I'm trying to decide if I should climb into bed with you or seek sustenance."

He chuckled. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I skipped lunch and now dinner." Her cheeks, already a tempting pink, flushed further, throwing her hands in the air. "After that marathon on your bed, I need food." She cocked her head to one side. "You know for someone who hasn't had sex in a while, you had some serious stamina going on there…"

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

Her hands went up again, drawing his eyes to her chest. "See, this is what happens when I'm hungry."

There was no way he could stay in bed while she raided his kitchen, not with all that on display. He slipped out of bed and into his discarded boxers. "I could eat."

"Oh good," she said, turning at walking out of the room, naked. Out in the hallway, he followed her every move, as she picked up his things. She put on his shirt, only fastening two of the buttons. His eyes remained on her ass, barely peeking out from beneath the hem. When she bent over to pick up a sock, he deeply groaned and had to make an adjustment. She looked over her shoulder at him, noticing where his hand rubbed over himself.

"Better get to the kitchen now, before I bend you over the couch, Bella." The woman wiggled her ass as she bent over again, and he gave it a light slap as he passed her. "I'll go clean up broken glass and marbles." She yelped and dropped the clothes in her hands, and ran toward the kitchen. "Make it something quick please."

"That sounds perfect to me," she called out. After leaving their discarded clothing in the bedroom and putting on some slippers, he joined in her in the kitchen in search of his broom. He found her rummaging through his fridge, but when she turned, he wanted to place her on the counter and taste the nipples that nearly greeted him. The hunger must have bled into his eyes. "You're too easy sometimes, Edward."

He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, even though her hands were full. "Thankfully, this affliction is mutual," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Very," she said as she pulled away to place some condiments on the counter. He grabbed the things he needed and moved quickly to get the job done. The desire for her had yet to leave him, and seeing her dressed in his shirt and in his kitchen, fueled that need. He had fantasized on more than one occasion having her there on his counter, the numerous times they had dinner.

There was nothing stopping him from acting out on that now.

A few minutes later, he joined her once again in the kitchen. She sat on the counter, leafing through an Architectural Digest as she bit into a sandwich. Looking up at him when he entered, she took the time to glide those amazing eyes over him.

"That was quick," she murmured, tossing the magazine aside and pulling at his waistband. He grunted as her legs wrapped around his hips. "Are you eager or something?"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Very." She handed him a sandwich and he pulled away, leaning against the adjacent counter. "You know, I can get used to this," he said after a few bites.

"I already am," she said, looking a little lost in thought. "We've been working together here, having lunch and dinner, sometimes breakfast too for months. We've watched movies and even a sunset together."

"Good to know." He said nothing else, but he didn't need to, because they both knew he'd ask her to move in soon. She hummed in reply, licking the corner of her mouth where a little gourmet mustard stubbornly remained. Done with his food, he joined her, smoothing his hands up her thighs. Her legs opened invitingly for his body, the counter being the perfect height for what he had in mind.

"Let me help you with that." His eyes were still on the spot at the corner of her mouth.

Her arms draped over his shoulders, and she whispered, "Always so helpful."

"Always."


End file.
